Rough Draft
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: A sister and brother are sent into the Sonic World. One of pyro. The other of thought. As they begin to experiment their newfound powers, the bond between siblings is stretched till one changes dark. Love between siblings is stong, but is it stong enough?
1. Chapter 1

Alexia's Pov

"It's your turn!"

"No, its not!

"Yes, it is!"

"No, its not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" I glared at Thomas as he started to run over to my mom, when ever he didn't get his way he either ran to mom or to his bed room to cry, I quickly ran after him as we both started to argue again to my mom's disappointment

"Mom! Mom tell Alexia its her turn to clean the kitty litter!"

"No, its not! It's his turn! I cleaned it yesterday!" I said shoving him away as he pushed me back, I growled getting tired of this argument every single day since he brought in the stray cat. We told him and told him 'Don't get attached to it' and what did he say? 'But it looks so hungry! Can't we give it a little bit of sandwich meat?' and guess what? It stayed and guess again? Five months later it was still here and had four kittens. Four! And even though we tried not to get attached to them, two stole our hearts. So I named mine Apalla, she's was just a plain jet black kitten with green/ yellow eyes while Thomas named his Zeus, he was a grey and black striped cat with blue eyes.

"No way! I did yesterday! Remember! I was wearing my Sonic T-shirt!" He shouted as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You wore that the day before! Quit being so lazy!" I snapped back as he clenched his teeth, I already had a feeling how this was going to end..

"I'm not lazy! Mom!" Thomas complained as my mom looked like she was about to start yelling for us to stop arguing.

"Thomas! Okay! Stop! I'll do it!" I said finally giving in, not wanting mom to get another head ache. Thomas just smirked at me then walked back to his room. I always have to give in to him! Just so that mom wouldn't get upset, and if mom gets upset then she's grumpy all day switching from fun and funny mom to don't bug me or else! I mumbled to myself as I went to get a grocery bag and the scoop to clean the poop.

"Its not fair. Why do I have to get stuck with the most annoying brother in the world? Hmm…at Mobius I wouldn't have to deal with this." I mumbled to myself as I bent over the litter box and did kitty duty (A/N: I had to throw the pun in! Get it? Duty? Dudy? Oh, forget it.).

"I did it! I'm going up to my room to write for a bit!" I said as I walked to the back of the house to where my bedroom resides. We're a very open family, we tell each other what we think, we joke about everything and we tell each other what we feel…well. I not so much. Some things I just don't want to say out loud or if I say it I'll get in trouble. Sometimes I just felt so alone, so lost. Like I had no one to talk to, no one to tell them what I felt, what I see, how I thought about things…then I discovered the pen and paper. Writing helped me white out the loneliness, but just like white out it only covered it up, if you scratch and scratch for a while then you see its still there. I mainly wrote fan fiction, most people think they have no life if they write fan fiction instead of actual writing. And like most fan fiction writers I though otherwise. You leave this world even if its just for a few moments, you enter the world your character is in and you can say, do, think what ever you feel. I walked through my bedroom door and threw myself on the bed enjoying the cool air hitting me from the air conditioner. I laid there for a minute enjoying the cool and darkness of my room, I always kept my curtains closed. I enjoyed the dark, because without the dark we can't see the stars. I sat up and reached over to my dresser grabbing my pen and paper, and soon fell into Mobius….

"**LEXI! ALEXIA! LEXI!" **I jumped and accidentally slid halfway off the bed, I groaned then quickly opened my bedroom door. Thomas was standing there looking annoyed and frustrated.

"Come on! I want to go out!" He whined as he started walking to the back door, I closed my eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"I feel like going out today, can we go tomorrow?" I said really wanting to finish writing the chapter, he smirked then took a step forward

"Oh mom!" He said as I growled at him, crossing my arms.

"Fine! Give me a minute to get some shoes on!" I snapped at him as I went back into my room, I quickly slipped into a pair of black flip-flops. I was about to run out of my room when I saw my pen on the floor from where I dropped it. I bit my lip then quickly grabbed it sticking it in my jean pocket, then hurried after my little brother.

We lived in a small town, so small you could walk were ever you wanted to go but most people just drive. One its easier and two it gets extremely hot. We walked around in the town square, I knew exactly why Thomas wanted to get out and that was because he had heard that his favorite bait shop was getting in new fishing poles. He quickly headed in the direction not even bothering to see if I was coming with him, I could hear the cling of the bell as he threw the door open. Rolling my eyes I leaned against a tree outside of the shop, I closed my eyes enjoying the soft breeze coming from the boat ports. You could say it was a ocean town, our main income was from fishing and tourism. Inhaling I smelled incense and jasmine, I looked to the side to see a store window decorated with suns, moons and stars. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave Thomas alone, but it would only be a few minutes I told myself as I walked into the shop. It was dimly lit, bright scarves, stones and candles decorated the inside of the strange establishment. I reached over to a shelf that held different rings, and other jewelry.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" A soft voice said from behind me, I nearly jumped. She was so quiet I didn't even hear her coming.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Were you looking for something in particular?" She asked as I shook my head. She had graying hair and bright deep blue eyes. But there was something about her eyes that made you want to not look away.

"Umm…no. I…I was just looking around." I said as I put the ring I held back in the spot I had gotten it from. She smiled at me and lightly pinched my cheek like a grandmother would.

"You remind me of me when I was your age, you certainly look similar to me too. Hmm, well maybe I can help you find something you weren't looking for?" She said then walked over behind the counter, eyebrows scrunched I wondered what she was saying.

"What I mean is, that sometimes we're looking for something although we aren't mentally looking for something." She said as I blankly stared at her, she laughed shaking her head the took my hands in hers. Part of me was ready to get out of here before she stuffed me inside an oven, while the other part, my more adventurous side, said stay and see what happens next. She stared at my hands then softly smiled and looked up at me.

"Dear child. You have a wonderful talent, what tool do you use?" She said patting the back of my hand, I looked back to see if Thomas had come out yet. Nothing.

"Umm, what talent? What tool? I don't understand." I said pulling away from her, she sighed shaking her head.

"Your writing. Its such a beautiful talent, to form words and share their beauty with others. What do you use? A pencil? A plume? A pen or one of those newfangled computers?" She asked as she bent down and disappeared from my view, I could hear boxes being shuffled around when she appeared again.

"I use a pen. This pen to be exact although its starting to run out of ink." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled it out for her to see, she took it in her hands then clucked her tongue.

"This is useless. Do you want your writing to feel like reality. Like you really are in the story?" She asked as she chunked the pen into a near by trash can as I watched in horror. I took a breath and answered.

"Yeah…all writers want that. To make the story come alive." I said as she smiled and pulled out a thin slender brown box, she pushed it in my direction.

"Take it. I want you to have it, you're a sweet innocent child and I think you'll certainly have quite and adventure." I opened the box to see a sleek ivory pen sitting in velvet, I held it in my hand as the excitement rose up then came the manners my mother had drilled into me.

"I…I can't take this. How much do you want for this?" I asked placing the pen back down, she just grabbed it and shoved it back in my hand.

"Take it. I want you to have it, maybe you can finally see-" She said as we heard shouting, I groaned then looked to see Thomas standing front of the tree shouting out my name. I was torn, I felt bad taking it would giving her anything, but I did need to get Thomas to shut up! I took the pen as she smiled happily at me.

"Thank you!" I said then quickly ran out of the shop her voice echoing behind me

"Have fun with it dear!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him the rest of the way home, earning me a grounding. Why? Because he's my little brother and I need to be more careful and because I had left him alone for a whole ten minutes! I sighed as dumped out my pockets, my cell phone, rubber band, library card and ipod came out, I was about to take off my jeans when I felt the pen. I took it out and stared at it in amazement. It was just so beautiful, I wanted to try it out so badly. And it was also ten O'clock at night, and when you're grounded you're supposed to be in bed by nine thirty. I shook my head and placed the pen on my dresser, but I kept staring at it. I sighed knowing I'd never sleep unless I wrote a little bit with it. I quickly slipped into my pajamas with a piece of paper on a clipboard and started to write…

_Susan closed her eyes wishing for rain from her bedroom window, it was the hottest part of the day and would have even welcomed a cool glass of ice cold water. _I wrote as my own throat was dry, in reality I was the one wanting water. So I just wrote it out, I sighed looking down at my handwriting when something cause me to look to my dresser. There was a clear glass cup with filled with ice water. I couldn't remember ever bringing in the drink especially considering that we weren't supposed to have any kind of food or drink in our bedroom. I placed the pen and paper down and grabbed the drink, cool and refreshing it tasted so wonderful. I wiped my mouth and placed the glass back and picked up the paper and pen, it had to be just a coincidence, right?

* * *

**Story overload! Seriously I need to stop creating more stories when I have others I need to finish, but I wanted to go ahead and start this one. I might not update a lot on this unless I get a lot of good reivews...like three or more?I might not even continue it, but I'll think about it... Anway this is about me and my brother, and how we go to Mobius to find out more you've gotta reivew! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexia's Pov

"Lexi? Lexi. Alexia, wake up. Lexi…**LEXI WAKE UP!**" I jumped twisting around under the covers, I looked up sleepily at Thomas, very agitated.

"Lexi, its time to get up." He said grabbing my arm, I mumbled and shoved him away and fell back into the pillow.

"Come on!" He said taking my arm again as I shoved him away.

"Leave me alone!" I said burring my face deeper in the pillow, I heard a sigh then the sound of retreating feet. I thought he had given up, boy was I wrong.

"**ALEXIA GARRISON! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" **I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the front of the house, and there in the center of the room was my mom and next to her…Thomas.

"Yes, mom?" I said breathless as she glared at me so hard that I thought I would break under the pressure.

"Did you shove your brother? And did you tell him to leave you alone?" She asked her fists clenched, I gritted my teeth then softly said 'yes, mam.'

"He is your brother! You two should treat each other with respect! Do you know how badly I wanted a sibling? I was an only child, I have no one now that your grandparents have passed away. Say your sorry and go clean up your room then get started on your chores!" She said her voice breaking for a moment then strict again, we raced up the stairs before she could give out extra chores.

I closed my door to change as I muttered to myself 'Whinny baby, Tattletale, Momma's boy', I quickly changed into my usual jeans and shirt knowing my mom would get mad at me for wearing the same things every week. Jeans and a T-shirt. My favorite outfit. As I brushed back my ebony hair I stopped and listened then ran to the window. The pane was covered in water and everything outside was getting drenched. Rain. It was raining, I stared out the window in shock then closed the window as I remembered the weather man said had said it was going to sunny and extremely hot all this week. I sat on the bed wondering what exactly has been happening. First the glass of water and I was a hundred percent positive that I hadn't brought it into my room and now the weather. I looked back to the dresser to see the pen sitting where I had left it last night. I crawled over the covers on the distraught bed and grabbed the pen. It couldn't be the pen could it? I sat there just staring at it thinking. _Maybe I should try it again? But its not possible for them to come true._ I thought to myself then shook my head, I knew curiosity would get to me so I grabbed the clipboard nearby and held the pen with shaking hands. I was furious at myself, I was afraid nothing would happen and afraid that _something_ would happen.

"Just write. It's easy. Nothing's going to happen, its just a pen." I told myself then thought for a moment what I should write. I sat there for two minutes wondering what I should write when I smelled eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen then I knew what to write.

_I want a glass of orange juice. _

I smiled to myself, it was a simple thing to write and the best part was that nothing happened! I sighed in relief and closed my eyes when I heard a soft cling, like someone had set a cup down. I looked to the side of my dresser to see a medium sized glass of orange juice, yelping I fell back on the bed then jumped up and stared at the glass.

"No way!" I said breathless never taking my eyes away from the drink afraid that it would disappear, it never did. I stepped around the bed and picked up the glass and took a little sip. I sighed in contentment as the cool liquid slid down my throat, it was exactly how I had imagined it. Then I got an idea, I jumped back on the bed and wrote on the clipboard again with the ivory pen.

_I want my room cleaned and my bed made._

I looked up then laughed out loud, it was already done! Everything was put back in it's place and even though I was sitting on the bed, it was already made!

"This is so cool." I squealed and wondered what I should write next, then came the interruption or really the interrupter.

"Lexi! Come on and eat break-" He said as he walked in and stared at my room in shock then his eyes wandered to the glass empty of orange juice.

"Ohhh! You know you're not supposed to have drinks in the room!" He said then turned away to run and tell mom, I don't know how but I was able to jump of the bed run across the room and grab his arm and shove him in the room.

"Mogmh!" He said as I clapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from calling her.

"Quiet! Look yesterday, when I walked into that shop the woman gave me a pen. And now what ever I write comes true!" I said as he stopped struggling I let him go as he stared at me with annoyance.

"Lexi, I'm twelve! Not eight, that's not possible." He said putting emphasis on the word 'twelve' like he was grown up. Little squirt.

"I'm telling the truth look! Is there something you want?" I asked as I grabbed the pen and clipboard. He smirked

"I want a pokemon!" I rolled my eyes growling.

"Something realistic? Not one of your dumb pokemon." I said as he started to say that it wasn't dumb when he stopped.

"What about a chocolate chip cookie?" He said still smirking, figures he'd ask for a cookie. I bit my lip and started to write.

_Thomas and I want a chocolate chip cookie._

I smirked at him as I looked over to my bed to see two chocolate chip cookies sitting neatly on my pillow. He stared at them then picked both of them up and with two bites ate both!

"Hey! One was for me, dummy!" I snapped as he swallowed then smirked.

"That doesn't prove anything, you could have hidden them in here."

**"WHAT**! I didn't hide them, you think I'd hide food in here? My god, Thomas!" I said extremely frustrated with him, then gritted my teeth.

"I'll prove it to you! I'll send us to Mobius!" I snapped then grabbed the pen as he smirked at me.

"Don't forget to turn us into Mobians! And I want to have fire powers!" He said his voice dripping in sarcasam, I snarled at him then grabbed the pen and pressed the tip to the paper

_Thomas and I go to Mobius and discover we have powers and change into Mobians. We have the adventure of a lifetime and we meet Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Eggman. In the end we finally see each other for who we are._

With a flourish I dotted the period and waited for something to happen. We stood there for two minutes. Nothing. Thomas smirked then walked back to my bedroom door

"See I knew you were lying! Lets go eat I'm starving." He said then opened the door, we both stood there in surprise. I walked forward standing shoulder to shoulder with Thomas. Thomas was twelve years old and I was older by two years , I hated that this year he had gotten his growth spurt and now was my height. We stared at the doorway, but instead of looking at the blue walls of our hallway, we saw an open sky with swaying grasses and wildflowers. We both rubbed our eyes and kept blinking at the scenery.

"Woah." He said taking a step through the doorway, I yelped and raced after him.

"Wait! We don't even know where we are!" I said grabbing his elbow, we heard a creak then a slam. Both of us looked back to see the door to my room gone, all that was left was more grassy open field. I growled at him as I let go of his arm and shoved him away.

"Now look what you've done! We're lost! I have no idea where we are or how to get home and-" I said as I went on one of my famous ranting and raving when Thomas rolled his eyes at me.

"We know where we are! We're in Mobius! You did write Mobius, right?" He said as I nodded catching my breath, I looked around us and couldn't help but smile.

"So it did work. We're really in Mobius!" I said as the excitement bubbled inside, he nodded as we both turned around in circles taking everything in. Unsure where to go we walked north or what we thought was north, but since Thomas quit boy scouts he wasn't quite sure. It seemed like we walked for hours and we probably did because it soon became night.

"Lets stop and get some sleep, it doesn't seem like we're going to find any cities or people for that matter." I said as Thomas nodded and started to yawn, we stopped where we were and laid underneath the stars. I couldn't help but smile again, I loved the stars. Every so often I beg my mom to let me stay outside for awhile after dark to see the stars. They were just so beautiful. I closed my eyes as my hand slid to my pocket, my hand clenched the pen as I fell asleep to the drone of crickets...

* * *

**YAYS! Thanks so much every one for reviewing! Seriously I was in shock last night after reciving all of them, thanks! If you to see hints go to my facebook page (Alexia the hedgehog) or Deviant Art (Alexiathehedgehog123). Don't worry I will be updating this and yes this is how my brother and I act, well I exagerate a little. but he really is annoying, but I know I'd kill anyone who'd mess with him, after all we siblings have to look out for each other! And I don't mind constructive critism (so long as it's not rude), it helps me to be a better writer, but could you please tell me where I mess up? Thanks. Also the ages aren't our actual ages, I just made those up. Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexia's Pov

"Do you think they're dead?"

"I don't think so."

"Nah, they're just sleeping…at least I think they're asleep."

"Hey look she's waking up. See knux they're just sleeping."

I winced at the bright sunlight as I began to wake up and open my eyes. I felt the warm sun on my skin and itchy grass beneath me, I sat and looked up to see who was talking. Then I screamed. I backed up till I bumped a tree, my heart pounding as I stared at the trio.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you." The cobalt hedgehog said as he slowly walked over to me.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I hyperventilated as I stared at Sonic the hedgehog. My heart pounded in my ears as I stared into the jade eyes of the hedgehog. He smiled and held his hand out to me, I took a breath and put my hand in his.

"There see. We're not going to hurt you. Tails couldn't hurt a fly and Knux…well Knuckles could hurt a fly but he's just a big teddy bear on the inside." Sonic joked as Tails walked over to me, Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, I loved how macho Knuckles acted especially when it made him look silly.

"So mind telling us your name? I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." He said smiling at me, I wanted to faint so badly and I would have except I was in shock. It took me a minute to register what he asked.

"I-I'm Alexia. Alexia Garrison." I stuttered as Sonic just smiled at me, Tails was beaming ear to ear.

"Its nice to meet you Alexia!" Tails said as he walked up and shook my hand. I was screaming inside. I was actually talking to Tails Prower and Sonic the hedgehog! Then something clicked…something was missing. Then it hit me.

"Thomas." I whispered in shock that I had forgotten my brother, Sonic looked at me.

"Thomas? Is he a friend of yours?" He asked as my felt my blood run cold.

"He's my brother, we had fallen asleep over here and-" I began to say when I saw a red hedgehog with black hair laying on the ground where Thomas was once sleeping. He was wearing the same clothes Thomas had on too. I gasped my hand flying to my mouth when I looked down at my self and yelped. I was a hedgehog!

"No way!" I said as I touched my arms and head. I was a white hedgehog, I still had my raven colored hair in a braid. Two pointy ears and a tail, I turned around my braid slapping my back. The red hedgehog began to stir then yawn

"Lexi? Alexia I'm hungry what can-" He said then stared at me in shock and slowly backed away.

"Who are you? Where's my sister?" He asked nervously as he looked around, I walked up to him.

"Thomas is that you?" He blinked then stared hard at me, tilting his head to the side he asked.

"Alexia?"

"Yeah, its me. We changed into Mobian's. Just like I wrote." I said as I helped Thomas stand up, he looked down at himself and started to grin.

"Awesome! This is so cool!" He said then stopped as Sonic and the others came over to us.

"Wow." Was all he said as he stared at Sonic, I giggled then smiled.

"Sonic, this is my little brother Thomas." I said introducing them, Sonic smiled as shook his hand

"Nice to meet you!" He said as Thomas stared at him in amazement

"Thomas is kinda slow and-" I began to say when Thomas turned to me

"I am not! That's a lie-" He began to say as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a joke, Thomas. Lighten up!" I said as he clenched his jaw.

"Yeah sure. Don't make fun of me, if you're trying to impress them!" He said as my face flushed red, I opened my mouth but couldn't think of a come back.

"I-I wasn't trying to impress them! I was joking!"

"Just like when you cheated on our school work!" He said pointing at me, I growled.

"I didn't cheat! I turned my head to look out the window! Duh! You're the cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Momma's Boy!"

"Chunker!"

"Whinny baby!"

"Weenie!" We were face to face and I was itching to smack him upside the head when Knuckles stepped in between us.

"And I thought Sonic and were bad!" He mumbled as I crossed my arms glaring at him then I felt my whole face burn as I realized Sonic and Tails watched the entire fight.

"I'm sorry. We were being childish….Thomas is sorry too." I said casting a glance at my brother as he rolled his eyes muttering to himself 'I didn't start it'

"Aw its okay. Siblings get in fights all the time, its normal. So whatcha doing out here, it's a good while till you reach the outskirts of Station Square." He asked as I shuffled my feet nervously. I pushed my glasses up and looked at him chuckling nervously.

"Well…um…We're not really …you see we're from Earth. Another dimension. I found this pen and was able to send us here and- Thomas!" I said then jumped as I saw Thomas holding a fire ball in his hand. He just grinned wildly and tossed it from hand to hand.

"This is awesome!" He said as he threw it up and snapped his fingers and the ball of fire disappeared.

"Y-you got fire powers!" I said in shock as he smirked at me.

"Yup, did you get any?" He asked as moved his finger in the air creating a small airborne trail of fire. I shook my head 'no' I hadn't thought of it. I was just focused on getting us to Mobius and giving Thomas powers, that I had forgotten about me. I wanted to cry and beg for a do over but I bit my tongue an smiled at him.

"No, but that's okay. I'm glad you got one though." I said as I remembered to be the supporting sister no matter how badly I wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Tails asked as I saw a gleam of exicitment in his eyes, I shook my head as Thomas finally stopped.

"No. But I'm sure we'll find something, a shelter if nothing else-" I began to say when Tails ran over to me taking my hand in his and grinned.

"No way! None of my friends are staying in a shelter. You can come stay with me, I have an extra bedroom and a pull out couch. That is if you want to." He said as I looked to Thomas as he once again began to mess with his fire powers and this time Sonic was playing with him.

"Dodge this!" Thomas said throwing a fire ball in Sonic's direction, Sonic just laughed then instantly dodged the ball. Of course I knew Thomas was enjoying every second, why? Well he wasn't exactly a big fan of Sonic, he was more into Shadow. So being able to throw fire balls at his least favorite character was a blast for him.

"Thomas! Stop that!" I snapped at him as he groaned.

"Come on! A little bit longer?" He begged as I frowned at him.

"No, Thomas! Besides we're leaving. Tails said we could stay at his place. Are you sure you don't-" I began to say when Tails beamed at me

"Mind? Nope! It'll be cool! Come on lets go!" He said then started to hover in the air heading towards the north, Knuckles rolled his eyes and followed Tails.

"Wait for me!" Thomas shouted and ran after them leaving me behind lightly laughing to myself. This was so awesome!

"He's so sweet!" I said to myself when I turned and saw Sonic chuckling beside me.

"Yeah, that's my little brother for ya. Your brother is cool too." He said as we started after the others, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a real angel." I said then had an idea, I knew I would never in a billion years win. But I had to do it.

"Race ya!" I said then ran after the others, I heard a light laugh then there was a rush of wind.

"You're on!" The wind said as it ran ahead of me, I just laughed and agreed with myself. And Just like in the fan fiction stories just hanging with Sonic was a blast, I knew I was in for an adventure and couldn't wait to start!

* * *

**Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews! Fourteen reviews for two chapters? That's so cool! Thanks! And I know I wish I had a pen like that too, but it isn't real...or we just haven't found it yet...hmmm. Anyway! Please keep reviewing and ~God Bless!~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow! This is so…wow!" I said over and over again as I spun around looking at Tails's workshop. He beamed at me as he pointed and told me what everything was for and what it did. Thomas couldn't even come up with words. I smirked and lightly tousled his hair as he pushed away my hand

"Isn't this the coolest?" I asked as he just nodded as we stared in amazement at Tails tools.

"Come on! Aren't you guys hungry?" Tails asked as he crossed the workshop, Thomas and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah! We're coming!" Thomas shouted and started running after Tails, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thomas! Don't run in other people's houses!" I called after him and was about to chase him down when I heard laughter. Sonic's shoulders were bent over as he laughed at us.

"It's okay! Let him be a kid." He said his hand resting on my shoulder, I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

"Come on! Tails makes the best pancakes. Last one there is a rotten egg!" He said then took off, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face as I ran after him. Thomas was already sitting on a chair with a fork and knife in his hand, I glared at him and threw a glance at Tails direction

"Thanks Tails." Thomas said hurriedly then sighed as the smell wafted in the air, Knuckles rolled his eyes and sat next to Thomas. Although once a plate was set in front of him I saw him crack a small smile. I just stared in amazement, this was just…unbelievable. I was in Tails house with Sonic and Knuckles!

"Here you go, Lexi- Oh is it-" Tails said as I grinned at him

"Its okay! That's what all my friends call me-" I began to say when Thomas coughed.

"The invisible ones or the ones we can actually see?" I clenched my fists, okay he had half a point. I didn't have very many friends, but I did have some. And no they weren't imaginary!

" You're just jealous, because you have no imagination." I said with a flick of my hair, he rolled his eyes.

"Why would I need friends when I've got science?" He said as I clenched my jaw. All we've done since we got to Mobius is fight and embarrass me in front of the others.

"What ever." I replied as Sonic just shook his head, I felt my heart crumble. I sounded like an upset ten year old. Sonic pulled up a chair motioning me to sit, my heart was pounding. I hated my inner fan girl. If it was just me I would be screaming and jumping up and down like a I won the lottery. I smiled at him and sat down, as Tails handed Sonic his plate. We ate as I explained our situation, they easily accepted it. Which is understandable, I mean they have heard of crazier.

"So what are you going to do, now that you're here?" Knuckles asked as I ducked my head and nervously laughed.

"Hehe, I don't honestly know. I was thinking-"

"Well I want an adventure! Action, explosions and narrow escapes!" Thomas jumped in as he punched in the air, I growled at him.

"My kind of kid! Wanna come with us on our next attack on Egghead, Thomas?" Sonic asked as I gaped at him, he wanted us to come. I blinked then sighed…he said Thomas. Not Alexia or Lexi. Of course. Who would want an overbearing sister? I got up with my plate in hand, Tails was about to get up to help when I smiled at him

"I'll get it. After all you made breakfast, the least I could do is clean up and-" I said as Thomas jumped from his chair.

"Thanks Lexi! I want you to show me the X-Tornado Tails!" Thomas said as he and Tails ran to the door, I gripped the plate.

"Thomas!" I snapped at him, has he forgotten all the manners our mother had drilled into us? Thomas ignored me and ran out with Tails, I clenched my teeth and set to scrubbing the plates. I sighed and looked out the small window set above the sink, it was so beautiful here.

Quickly finishing the dishes I slipped out the back door and into the warm sunlight. Without a glance back I walked out into the bright grassy fields, I could see a shady tree in the distance and began to head in its direction. I went and plopped myself against it enjoying the small breeze the wind gave. I frowned as my hand rested on my pocket then I realized what was in it. The Ivory Pen. Pulling it out I looked around to see if there was anything to write on. Nothing. Sighing I leaned my head against the tree and started to smile. I turned so I was facing the tree, lifting up the pen I began to write on the bark. A moment later there was a small clear gem stone. And another. And another. What could I say is diamond is a girl's best friend but I didn't know why I wrote diamonds, I guess I was still checking that the pen actually worked and that everything wasn't a dream.

"Where did you get all those, hon?" A seductive voice said as I turned around and gasped. An ivory bat stood behind me in a black jump suit. Rouge the bat. I blinked and just stared at her.

"Well are you going to answer me?" She said with a hand on her hip, I looked around and nodded.

"I um…I found them?" I lied as she gave me an exasperated look.

"I wasn't born yesterday, honey. Where did you get all these marvelous diamonds?" She said as she began to pick one up, I jumped up still clutching my pen

"That's mine!"

"So? Finder's keepers." She smirked as she lifted it up into the sun light, I jumped up and snatched it out of her hand.

"Don't get so grabby! All you have to do is write more." She said matter a factly as I gasped at her.

"How did you know about the pen?" I asked glancing around to see if I could spot someone spying on me, Rouge laughed and snatched the gem out of my hand.

"Because you just told me, dear. Now if you could just write some more then-" She said I heard a loud buzzing coming from her wrist. She sighed moving her wrist towards her mouth.

"What is it?"

"_There's a new mission we have for you. Get back to the base ASAP." _A voice said out loud, I stared at her then gripped my pen afraid that she would snatch it too. She rolled her eyes

"10-4. I'm on my way." She replied back then sighed and started to fly into the air with out even a good bye. I made a face then shrugged my shoulders. I never really did like Rouge anyway, I was more a Sonic and Shadow fan girl. Lifting up the pen I studied it in the light, it was a plain white pen. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Looks certainly can be deceiving, my dear." I turned around at the sound of another voice. I felt myself shiver at the sight.

"I am Dr. Eggman. And I dearly covet that pen of yours, if you would be so kind as to handing it over then there will be no trouble." I swallowed as ten robots formed a circle around me, it didn't look like I had much of a choice. I looked back to see if Sonic or someone would come to my rescue. No one. I sighed and took a step forward towards Eggman, he smirked.

"Come on now. Step this way." He urged as his hovercraft lowered to the ground holding out his hand. My heart pounded in my ears as I stretched out my hand- suddenly a blue wind circled around us. I yelped as a robot next to me exploded, and standing in its place was a blue hedgehog.

"Finally came to join the party, Eggman?" Sonic smirked as Eggman pounded his fists on the hovercraft, I sighed in relief as Knuckles and Tails appeared on the scene.

"You irritating little rat! You'll pay for this!" Eggman said as several lasers appeared on his craft…and were pointed at me.

"S-sonic!" I gasped as I took a step back, Sonic laughed and turned to Eggman

"This again? You need to come up with new tricks Egghead!" Sonic smirked as I nervously glanced from Knuckles to Sonic. _Somebody help me…like now_! I thought to myself. I could hear the machines whirring as Sonic stood there making taunts at Eggman

"Sonic…" I whimpered afraid he wasn't going to do anything. Then he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I was standing in front of Eggman one moment then the next thing I knew I was beside Tails as Eggman blasted at the ground. Sonic laughed at my expression, as I tried to calm down.

"Come on Eggman! Give me a challenge!" Sonic laughed as I sighed. He was so reckless. So wild…So amazing.

"I'll give you a challenge alright!" Eggman snarled as stood up, Sonic tapped his foot then laughed .

"Bring it on!" Then all you could see was a blue blur dashing to and fro, with in seconds all robots were destroyed. Sonic smirked and leaned on my shoulder as Eggman started to rant and rave.

"So that's it? You're losing your touch, eggy!" Sonic said as everyone snickered, Eggman jumped up and started to laugh.

"That's what you think!" Suddenly the earth shook so hard that I fell to my knees, we looked up to see a huge robot standing behind us. This did not look good. Nope.

"Finally! Something to break!" Sonic laughed as he shifted his feet holding up his fists. But right as Sonic was about to attack something knocked the robot on its side, dust and dirt flew in the air covering the area. But once it cleared you could easily see who it was and they were in big trouble…not from the robot but me.

"Thomas! What are you doing!" I hissed at him as he jumped in the air. His hands were glowing a bright red as he punched the air again.

" Nice hit buddy!" Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up, I sighed and crossed my arms. Of course he like Thomas better, just my luck. I was glad Sonic liked Thomas, meaning that if Thomas was ever in trouble then Sonic would protect him. But it still wasn't fair. I'm the one who gave him the powers, and yes I was a little bit overbearing but come on! I'm his older sister! I have to protect him ….besides if I come home without him then I'd be grounded for the rest of eternity.

"Who are you!" Eggman said as he gritted his teeth, Thomas smirked and ran forward a little then stopped in front of Eggman.

"I'm Thomas! Thomas the hedgehog!" I growled. Little show off! I clenched my hands and turned around. He just had to take the show!

"Well then Thomas, prepare to met your maker!" Eggman laughed as I whirrled around to see Thomas still standing there smirking.

"Lets see what you can do Eggbutt!" He laughed as I ran forward and grabbed his hand

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed as I started to drag him away, he kept looking back at Eggman.

"What are you doing?" He growled back

"I'm protecting your sorry butt! Leave the heroing to Sonic and the others!"' I snapped as he yanked away from me and started to walk back to the others.

"Get back here!" I said as he continued to walk back to the fight, I threw my arms down and sat down. Just like a two year old. _"Why can't he listen to me for once in his life?" _I snarled in my head as he and Sonic fought against Eggman. Within five minutes Eggman had given up and went back to where ever his base was.

"That was awesome!" Thomas shouted as he ran back towards me, Sonic was behind him laughing.

"You were great! We could use someone like you on our team." He said clapping him on the back, I clenched my teeth and started walking back to the workshop in front of the others. Why? So they wouldn't see the tear slipping down my face…

* * *

**Wow. I didn't expect to write this much. Anyway ...THANKS SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews! It means a lot to me! Thank you all! Well I would have updated this earlier but...I just love writing Mobian Districts! But I know you guys want this so here's the chapter! I hope you like it! ~God Bless!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning I walked into the living room, and glanced over to the couch. As we had said we stayed over at Tails's house for the next few days, after a long argument about who gets the guest bedroom. Which thankfully I had gotten, thanks to Tails. I blinked at the empty couch, where was that boy? I walked around the house then in the workshop. Nothing.

"Hey Tails! Have you seen Thomas?" I asked as Tails scooted out from underneath the X-Tornado.

"I haven't seen him. But I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He said as I started to giggle. He had black smudge marks all over his face, I shook my head then grabbed a rag.

"You're covered in oil, Tails. Here let me help." I said kneeling down and wiping his face. He just smiled at me, with those gorgeous blue eyes. He was just so cute! It was so hard not to pick him up and just hug him!

"Hehe. Thanks! I get kinda carried away when I'm with my machines." He chuckled as I smiled back at him.

"I know what you mean. Its so easy to get lost doing your favorite things." I sighed as he nodded then started to beam.

"Want to do a test run with me? I want to see if the Tornado's upgrades have helped any." He asked as he looked to the cockpit. I felt like I could fly.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I said as he stood up and started to fly up to the plane.

"Come on!" He laughed as he sat down, it took me a few minutes but I was finally able to scramble up the plane and sit behind Tails. If you've ever flown in an airplane don't even think its the same as flying in the tornado. A totally different experience! Imagine flying faster and higher!

"This so awesome!" I breathed as I looked at the ground below us.

"I just love flying, you get a different perspective of the world. Hold on!" Tails said as I gripped the seat as the plane did a flip in the air. My heart raced, this had to be the coolest!

" You're so lucky! You can fly it when ever you want, and you don't have to get a license! I wish I could learn how to fly." I said as I threw my dark braid behind me, Tails turned to me just beaming ear to ear.

"Come up over here and I can show you the basics!" He said as my mouth dropped.

"Really?" I asked in shock. Me? Fly the X-Tornado? Okay, this was way to unbelievable!

"Yeah! Come on!" He said as he scooted over, I climbed next to him just bouncing in my seat with excitement. Do you remember when you're little and you'd jump up and down and shout when you got something you wanted or something great happened? That's how I felt. Nothing could compare to that moment. As Tails explained to me what was what on the plane, I got an eerie feeling. Like someone was watching us. Once he told me the basics he climbed behind me, letting me take the controls. There were a few clouds in the sky and luckily there wasn't any mountains for me to hit, so it was a clear flight.

"This is so cool!" I squealed as Tails laughed as he leaned forward making sure I was doing everything right.

"I know. Just being up here is best!…Alexia?" He said his voice changing into confusion.

"What is it?" I asked glancing back at him as he pointed to the left. Then I finally noticed the huge battleship, which included a huge laser, pointed at us.

"T-Tails? Y-you want to drive now, before-" I began to say when a huge red ball of energy was shot at us. I leaned the controls forward so the plane would head down, and away from the energy ball.

"Uh...Tails can you take over now?" I asked as I saw another ball coming at us.

"Actually I think you can handle this. I'll tell you what to do, trust me it'll be okay!" He said with a light smile as I swallowed my fear and nodded.

"To the right! Now head down."

"Okay move to the left!"

"Go upwards!" I listened to every single command he said and so far we weren't hit…yet. And it seemed like every minute he fired at us.

"It looks like we're going to have to go into battle mode. Pull that lever Alexia!" He said as I nodded and pulled the lever at my right, instantly the plane began to change and was suddenly in battle mode.

"Tails! Take control! I don't think I can do this!" I begged afraid I might either get us killed or ruin the tornado. He nodded understandingly as we switched places, I sighed in relief knowing Tails was in control of the plane.

"Hold on! I'm going in closer!" He said as the plane got closer to the battle ship, it was obvious who was attacking us. Eggman.

"Give the girl up Fox boy and I won't kill you!" Eggman laughed as Tails's eyes narrowed.

"No way, Eggman!" I felt myself stiffen. So he was after me again. Great. If only I had something to write on then I could make Eggman leave, or something. But there was nothing and we were in the middle of a sky skirmish. Tails flew over the main bridge of the battle ship, I could easily see Eggman's furious face. It was hysterical! That is until I saw something red rise above us and then felt cold metal around me. Suddenly I was hanging in midair and the tornado was flying in front of me. I kicked and thrashed in the robotic arm, as Eggman laughed.

"Let me go!" I screamed as the arm retreated to the inside of the ship.

"Tails!" I shouted as the door to the inside was about to close when I saw a yellow arrow come flying towards me. I braced myself for impact when I felt myself falling into open air and hurtling towards the green planet. So I screamed. I mean if you're hurtling to the ground from falling few thousand feet in the air, you'd scream too. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, waiting to meet my death when I heard a shout. 'Chaos Control!' I trembled as the air stopped rushing in my ears and felt arms wrapped around me.

"We've reached the ground now." I heard a deep throaty voice say. I knew who it was and frankly I wanted to scream right then and there. As I was set on the ground, I turned to see my hero. Shadow the hedgehog. He stood there eyeing me as I gaped at him. Tall, slender, and muscled. Deep crimson eyes with matching stripes on his dark ebony fur. I stared at him in complete shock. Then I did what every fan girl of his would do…Faint.

….

I could feel wind rushing past me, and arms still holding me. Then it came to a stop and voices began to rise

"What did you do to my sister!"

"Whoa! Calm down Thomas! I'm sure he's got a good explanation. Well Shadow?" I heard a deep rumble then a low dark answer.

"That fox friend of yours went flying with her, when he was under attack by Eggman. She was captured for a few moments time then I saved her. Then she fainted." I kept my eyes closed curious to see their reaction then I regretted.

"S-she fainted! That's too funny! She fainted! I didn't think she could faint!" My eyes flashed open and glared at my younger brother. What no sympathy? Not that I wanted any, but the least he could do was be a little bit concerned about me!

"Why you little! I swear when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" I snarled as everyone stared at me in shock, Shadow swiftly placed me on my feet and began to walk away.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I shouted as I ran after him. He didn't stop, but he also didn't speed up.

"What do you want?" He growled as I tried to keep pace with him, I quickly pushed a loose hair behind my ear

"I-I just wanted to say thanks. F-For…for saving me. I…I'm Alexia." He still walked forward without even glancing in my direction

"Pleasure." He simply said then sped up and left me standing there. The second he was out of my sight I sighed and jumped up and down. He actually talked to me! Me! I talked (or stuttered if you want to be specific) to Shadow the hedgehog! I wrapped my arms and sighed. This was so awesome! After standing there for a minute or two I began to walk back towards Tails's workshop, he must have been worried.

"Tails? Tails I'm back!" I said as I pushed the front door open, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Curious I walked into the room and found Sonic, Thomas and Tails laughing. Nobody even really cared that I was gone. I bit my lip and quickly moved to leave when Tails finally noticed me

"Hey Alexia! Are you okay?" I stopped, casually wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to hang outside for a bit." I said quietly as Tails smiled at me

"Alright! I'll see you later." He said then turned back to Sonic and Thomas. Figures. The second I was out of their earshot I ran with tears streaming down my face. Nobody cared whether or not I was there. As I ran I yanked out the rubber band that held my braid, instantly my hair fell around. I had always taken my hair down when I was upset or sad, you could say it was my protective blanket. I felt safe, behind the curtain of my ebony hair. Ahead of me was a tree. I leaned against the tree and stuck my hands in my pocket to feel my pen. Then I had an idea. I dug it out and hurriedly looked for something to write on. Nothing except the tree or my arm. My arm would have to do. I scribbled a few sentences then looked in front of myself and threw my arms forward. Nothing. I growled. Holding out my hands, head tilted back I kept thinking to myself. Water. Water. I opened my eyes to see my hands completely dry. I shrieked and kicked the ground. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't I get powers? Why?

"Why does it always happen to me! Why couldn't I get one tiny itsy bitsy power? Why?" I cried to myself as I dropped to my knees wrapping my arms around myself, like I was trying to keep myself from falling apart. I heard the clang of metal. I didn't really care. Nobody would even notice if I was gone. Looking up through blurred eyes, I could make out a small hovercraft and a red blur. There was a gust of wind as the hovercraft landed then the soft thud of feet. I didn't care if he killed me. Then shockingly I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Now, now. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be jealous of your brother's powers. Its hard to complete for people's attention when someone's hogging the spotlight you so dearly want. Isn't that so, Alexia?" He said as I slowly looked up at him. How would he know about that? Why would he even bother talking to me? I stayed silent just staring at him as he lightly smiled.

"All you've ever wanted was someone to show you the attention he was getting. For someone to truly show you that they actually care about your welfare, about your plans and dreams. Its hard to stay in the shadows, just watching everything go by you. That's why you came here. Isn't it? To escape your reality, your problems, your fears." He said as I felt myself slowly nod. He had a point. That was the entire reason why I came. I wanted to get away from school, chores, old and new enemies and even my family and just have someone else to talk to. Someone to listen to me before deciding who I was. Or people classifying me in groups, Emo, Goth, Preppy, Plastic and everything else. And usually I never fit in any of them, henceforth I was the weirdo. The crazy kid who was everything and yet nothing.

"Yes." I said softly as Eggman lightly chuckled then stared at me.

"There's no need to be so somber. I know what you're feeling, I've had the same problem." I stared at him in confusion.

"Everyone believes me to be nothing but a menace. A harbinger of destruction and world domination. And yes, I would like world domination. But I would also just like to be recognized. To be seen for who I really was. A scientist. A scientist who could help humanity and Mobians move to a better, brighter future. But I continue to be overshadowed by that blue hedgehog. And although I begin to believe that's how it will always be, I'd like to help you. To help someone get out of the shadows before its too late." He said as I felt a chill run down my back. It was kinda true what he said, Sonic never really gave Eggman a chance. I mean wouldn't some of the morals from Gerald Robotnik be passed down to Eggman? Maybe all he needed was a chance to prove himself. But then again this is Eggman we're talking about, but still…

"Why would you want to help me?" I said getting to my feet, as he lightly chuckled at me

"I see myself in you. You're brave and intelligent. All you need is the opportunity to show what you can truly accomplish, to show what you truly are. That is if you let me help you." He said dangling a deliriously entrancing offer. Should or shouldn't I go with him? Is he telling the truth or is it just another one of his schemes…

____

____

"_I'll go with you."_

* * *

__

**Wrong move! Hehe! Thanks everyone for reivewing! Lol! I thought it was so funny that every other person was asking 'When's Shadow going to appear?' , and that proves that Shadow is the most popular. The only reason Sonic is voted the most popular is because its his franchise! Okay enough of me ranting and raving. I've got sad news. This Monday I start homeschooling once again, and I've really got to knuckle down (ordered by my mom)since last year my grades weren't so great. Once school starts I can no longer use the computer, not even on weekends. So there might be times when I can update every weekend or every other weekend or it might for weeks at a time. I dont' know yet, so if I leave any stories on cliffhangers I am sincerly sorry! (Except this one, It's fun to put people in suspence. Authors are so cruel) So please be patient and I will try my hardest to update when ever I can. Thanks and please keep reviewing! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Cold. It was so cold inside the airbase, wrapping my arms around myself I took in my surroundings. Metal gray walls, bright lights and freezing temperature. I kept my head down as I followed Eggman to the main room of the base, it felt so wrong. I shouldn't have listened to Eggman, I knew I shouldn't have. But what if he could help me? I winced as I heard the swoosh of the sliding doors and clang of metal. Everything was so cold and stark. No imagination, no colors, no warmth. But he said he'd help me, he understood me.

"Now Alexia, I understand you'd like powers, correct?" He said with one hand lightly twisting his mustache, I felt my face burn as I answered

"Yes. I do." I said as he lightly chuckled then strode over to the computer screen.

"Well I'm afraid I cannot help you with that-"

"What! But I thought-" I said staring at him in shock. He said he'd help me!

"Allow me to finish! As I was saying I cannot help you- without some assistance. There is a legend about a scepter-" He said as an image of Mephiles the Dark flashed in my mind

"Um…sorry to interrupt again, but you're not talking about the Scepter of Darkness, are you?" I asked nervously, I wanted no part in it if Mephiles was involved. I did not want a repeat of Sonic Next Gen.

"I've never heard of such a thing! I was saying that there's a scepter of Aeron. It supposedly holds a great power, so strong it can grant the wishes of the holder. It rests now at the archeological dig in Shamar, all you have to do is bring it to me and-"

"Me?" I squeaked at the thought of traveling across Mobius, then finding a way to get the scepter.

"Yes, you. It goes against my better judgment but I'm afraid you'll have to steal it. I've already tried speaking to officials of the dig but-"

"Steal?" I squeaked again. Stealing? I had to steal? Eggman glared at me, obviously mad about me continuously interrupting him.

"S-sorry." I said looking down at my feet, with a huff he began to pace the floor.

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to steal it. There is no other way. Once you get a hold of it, you'll come back to my base and then you'll receive your powers. Understood?" He said eyebrow arched, I sighed clenching and unclenching my fingers nervously. Stealing?

" I-I don't know. I don't want to steal-"

" Don't you want your powers? Don't you want recognition? Don't you want people to give you attention for people to actually take notice of you? Isn't that what you wanted?" Eggman said as I slowly nodded. That was what I wanted. I wanted so badly to have powers. To have something that would get people to finally notice me.

"I-I I'll do it. I'll get the scepter of Aeron." I said softly as Eggman chuckled and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you'd make the right decision, Alexia. I believe-" He said then the entire base shook, I looked around us as Eggman rushed to the computer pulling up the security camera images. A blue and a red hedgehog stood in the picture as I groaned. It was Thomas. He always had to come at the worst time!

"Hmm, I should have excepted them sooner. Ah well. I suppose that we'll have to put up a front that I kidnapped you, yes?" He said as I shook my head as the alarms went off. I sighed as two Eggbots walked in the room, Eggman motioned them to surround me and even though I knew nothing was going to happen I couldn't wait for Sonic to get here. And I also couldn't wait to get to Shamar, so I could finally get my powers. I yelped as the wall burst open with a gust of heat. As the dust swirled around the room I felt a pair of hands pick me up then a rush of wind. Coughing I looked back to see Eggman shouting and waving his fist, if I hadn't been there earlier then I would have believed he tried to kidnap me.

"Come on Thomas! Lets go!" Sonic shouted as he came to a stop looking back to my little brother. He was shouting and launching fire balls at everything in sight, I bit my cheek. I would have powers soon. He said he's help me. He had to.

" I'm coming!" Thomas shouted then started to run towards us, Sonic chuckled then took off breaking through several walls and machines. Within seconds we were outside of the airbase, and the reason why its called an air base is because its in the air. So when I saw the jump I shivered. I didn't mind flying because we were safe, but jumping without a parachute or anything to catch us was nerve-racking.

"Uh…have you ever jumped this h-high before?" I asked nervously as Sonic chuckled with a grin.

"No. So you'd better hold on!" Sonic laughed then backed up and ran off the ship as I let out a short scream. My heart pounded in my ears alongside Sonic's laughing, I kept my head buried in his shoulder. His hand lightly rubbed my arm comfortingly causing me to look up. He smiled at me and then suddenly did a flip in the air. I couldn't help but smile a little then I heard lots of laughing.

"This is off the hook!" Thomas said as the flipped and somersaulted, I rolled my eyes at him. Show off.

" Wanna try?" Sonic asked as his arms loosened, I shook my head and held on to him tighter as he just laughed. Suddenly I heard a loud roar then a flash of blue, the next thing I knew we were standing on the wing of the X-Tornado.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic shouted as Tails waved and smiled, Sonic held onto my hand as he set me down. I was enjoying the feel of the wind when Sonic let go of my hand then I felt like I was about to fall. He laughed seeing my nervousness and held my hand again, I yelped as I heard the clang of Thomas landing on the other wing. He doubled over laughing at me as I felt my face burn from embarrassment. Tails jumped out of the plane when he landed in the hanger and ran over to me

"Are you okay, Alexia?" He said as he gave me a hug, I wanted to pick him up and give him a big kiss on the check. He was so cute! (A/N: In the Game Informer magazine, Tails was rated 10 in the most disgustingly cute characters!)

"I'm fine Tails, Thanks." I said to him lightly ruffling his hair as he beamed at me.

"You need to be more careful, Alexia. Eggman is really going to be trailing you now." Sonic said as I nodded know Eggman wasn't going to be a problem for a good while.

"Okay, Sonic I will." I said then thought to myself ' like you care' why would he when he has Thomas and Tails to keep him company. I walked out to the entrance of the hanger and watched the rolling waves of the ocean. Shamar. That was oceans and continents away, how was I supposed to get there. I glanced back to see Thomas, Sonic and Tails laughing in a circle then I had an idea.

" Tails can fly me to Shamar. Then I can get the Scepter of Aeron." I said softly to myself then closed my eyes. Soon. I'd get my powers soon, I just hoped I knew what I was getting myself into…

Shadow's Pov

That traitor. I watched the entire scene unfold from when she walked into the airbase till when she stood at the Ocean's cliff. I stood there staring at her, she looked heartbroken. Like she was regretting her decision, but why? She knew she was betraying them, but why the remorse? This girl was so strange. She walked back inside the hanger, leaving my sight. But not for long. I had to see what she would do once she reached Shamar. Would she betray her friends including her own brother or will she reveal her true intensions. I had to find out…

* * *

**Off to Shamar! Hehe! Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	7. Chapter 7

A day had passed since Sonic and Thomas got me from Eggman. I stood nervously at the door of the workshop as Tails sketched out some blueprints for a new machine, taking a deep breath I stepped forward.

"H-hey Tails. Are you busy?" I asked as he stopped and turned to me with a light smile.

"Oh! Hi Alexia. No, I'm not busy. What is it?" He asked as I felt my heart pound at the thought of what I was trying to do.

"Umm…Well you know since Thomas and I can't stay in this world long I had kinda wanted to take in some of the sights. You know go to Spagonia, Chu-Nan and Shamar. I've heard you great quality items at Shamar and there's an archeological dig going on. So I was wondering if you could fly me there. " Tails smiled and began to roll up his blueprints.

" Sure! I don't have anything important to do, when do you want to leave?" He asked as I did a quick glance down at myself.

"Now would be great, but if you need to prepa-" I said glancing at the X-Tornado as Tails wave his hand

"I don't need to prepare, the Tornado is already set for long distances. Lets go!" He said then flew up to the cockpit, I quickly clambered in after him. I looked back as we took off as I felt my eyes water. I'm sorry guys. I thought to myself then closed my eyes to prevent the tears from over flowing. To my surprise I fell asleep on the trip to Shamar, I woke up to suffocating heat and a blinding sun. As the plane propellers came to a stop, people began to rush up to us trying to sell us their wares. I smoothed out my ebony braid as I looked around me, Shamar looked just like Earth's Egypt.

"Come on Alexia!" Tails said as he jumped down from the plane and began to weave around people, I quickly climbed down and followed him through the crowds. I my head whirled as I took everything in. The bright colors, the people, the culture. It was so amazing. Tails grabbed my hand and started to give me a tour of the city of Shamar. I couldn't believe the history in the city, the technology, and most importantly the legends. Tails and I stopped in front of a monument listening to an old man, tanned by the Shamarian sun and hands wrinkled but firm, telling the tale of the Scepter of Aeron…

Aeron (A-Ron) was a young Mobian prince, he was known for his passion for his people and for his great love for his betrothed, Aesla (A-sla). Although they were both young, only sixteen years of age, there was no greater love known.

But there was an other jealous of their love, Daeron (Day-Ron), the elder brother of Aeron, heir of the throne. Although he had everything he had ever wished for, the one thing he truly wanted was Aesla. She was a pure white hedgehog with long wavy ebony hair cascading down her shoulders, giving her the appearance of a goddess. She never once gave a thought to her appearance, she only concentrated on her love for Aeron. But she too was known to be a excellent storyteller and scribe. People from across the globe came to hear Aesla weave tales in the evening and to the love between the princess and prince.

As while Daeron watched the two loves with hatred and spite, until one evening he saw the two embrace with a kiss, finally pushing him over the edge. Fifteen minutes before midnight Daeron met with Aeron in the palace gardens, unseen Aesla followed her love. Daeron came to a stop and turned to his younger brother, Aeron knew something was wrong. His hand rested on his brother's shoulder asking what was the matter, Aesla gasped as she saw a blade in Daeron's hand. She ran forward and jumped in front of Aeron as Daeron thrust his hand. She fell to the ground as Aeron watched in horror as his beloved died in his arms. In a blind fury Aeron lashed out at his older brother, but Daeron had anticipated this and attacked once again. But Daeron felt a remorse for his brother and so instead of killing him, he sealed him in a scepter. Its said that once Aeron is released he will reclaim his bride and defeat Daeron once and for all…

The people in the crowd wiped their eyes at the end of the story, the old man bowed and started to tell of another tale. Tails and I moved on and continued to look around the market.

"Look! There's the dig!" Tails shouted over the talking of everyone else surrounding the entrance. Tails pushed through the crowd firmly gripping my hand till we reached the front of the mob.

"Dr. Pickle!" Tails yelped as he ran forward waving at man, I smiled as I remembered Sonic Unleashed. Dr. Pickle was professor at the university of Spagonia, he helped Sonic and Tails put the world back together.

"Why hello Tails. What brings you here on this fine day?" Dr. Pickle said shaking hands with the fox, Tails waved me over.

"Dr. Pickle I'd like you to meet my friend Alexia, Alexia this is Dr. Pickle he's the director of the dig." My heart dropped. This wasn't good.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Pickle." I said forcing a smile as we shook hands. Tails beamed happy to see two of his friends shaking hands, I felt even worse. It was going to kill him once he found out that I stole from Dr. Pickle.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Alexia. Would you two like a tour of the dig? I'm sure that you'll be allowed inside if you're with me." He offered as Tails and I both said yes, he began to take us inside the site. White tents and huge holes littered the floor, people walking back and forth with shovels and picks. Then Dr. Pickle took us over to the treasury table.

"This is all the artifacts we've found so far…" He said as I lost interest in what he was saying as I stared at the golden scepter. It was gorgeous. A blue sphere sat on the rod surrounded by two blades, one on either side. There was inscriptions all over the scepter. I began to worry. There was an overwhelming urge to pick it up, I stuck my hands in my pockets as Tails call me.

"Alexia? Alexia are you okay?" He asked as I blinked and turned to him

"Oh yeah. I just blanked out a little…Dr. Pickle?" I said turned to the white haired man, he smiled.

"Yes?"

"How well guarded is the artifacts?" I asked glancing around as Dr. Pickle laughed.

"My dear you don't have to worry about them, we have the best security in the world. One of the world's heroes himself- In fact here he comes!" Dr. Pickle said waving past me to the head of security. I wanted to faint again. Shadow the hedgehog strode over to us, my legs trembled. This was impossible. Since when did Shadow be a security guard?

"Shadow this is-" Dr. Pickle said as he began to introduce us, but Shadow interrupted.

"Yes, We've met. Alexia is it?" He said looking directly at me, I wanted to turn tail and run. There was no way I could do this! I mean it'd be like stealing from Shadow and I think everyone knows what would happen if you stole from Shadow the hedgehog. If you're lucky you might wake up in the hospital, if not then you'll never wake up.

"Hey Shadow! I didn't know you worked here." Tails said still smiling but I could see some confusion in his eyes, Shadow smirked.

"It was a spur of the moment. I have nothing better to do and it was extra money." He said still glancing at me from the corner of his eye, I could have sworn that everyone in the world could hear my heart pounding.

"You see Alexia, There's no need to be concerned about the artifacts safety." Dr. Pickle said lightly patting my head like a five year old, I took a breath and forcefully smiled.

"Great."

Tails and I left a few minutes later, I was still in shock as Tails walked back to the X-Tornado. As he climbed in I stood there still debating. I mean Shadow would have to keep an eye on the entire dig, so he wasn't always going to be where the artifacts were, right?

"Come on Alexia. We need to get going before it gets too dark." Tails said as I lightly kicked at the dirt.

"Umm…Tails. Can I stay here till tomorrow? I really love it here." I said as Tails got thoughtful then shrugged.

"Sure. Give me a second." He said reaching for something in the cockpit then flew down towards me. He placed money in my hand, I wanted to cry. He was being so nice to me, I didn't want to hurt him.

"T-Thanks Tails." I said putting the money in my pocket, Tails smiled

"No, Problem. I'd stay with you, but I didn't tell the others where we were going so I need to go back and tell them not to worry. There's a hotel not far from here, mention my name and I'm sure the guy will give you a discount. Will you be okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure I'll have an interesting night." I said my voice lightly cracking, Tails flew up without a second thought then took off. I sighed and wiped a loose tear and headed towards the hotel Tails mentioned. It certainly was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

**Trouble, Trouble! I can't wait to write the next two chapters! Action! And a lost love? Find out soon! I bet nobody's going to guess what the ledgend has to do with Alexia! Hehe. Thanks for the great reviews! Please, please keep them up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**Ps- I will be posting pictures of Aeron, Aesla, and Daeron on Deviant Art and Facebook! **

**Pss- For those of you who've read Just Imaginary I've posted a picture of Laney's room on Deviant Art!**


	8. Chapter 8

My teeth chattered as I braced myself against the rain. Rain! In a hot desert country! I stopped and closed my eyes for a minute to catch my breath, then pushed on. Was this even worth it? _What's a little weather compared to powers?_ I kept going towards the dig site, I gasped as the mud beneath my feet moved then I landed in the puddle with a yelp. I groaned as I was covered in mud head to toe. _If you had fire powers you could heat up the ground so it would be regular dirt_. I picked myself up and tried to wipe as much mud off me as possible then walked again. The rain beat harder and harder till it felt like stones were being thrown at me. I wanted to give up, to just forget about the powers, about Eggman. _If you had water powers you could make it so the rain wouldn't hit you._ My heart and mind battled it out. My heart said stop, but my mind said keep going for what you want. I was so confused. I wasn't paying attention where I put my feet so I cried out as I stepped in another puddle only this time it was deeper than any puddle I had ever stepped in. The water came up to my knee, groaning and I yanked my foot up determined to just go home. As I began to walk back to the hotel, my mind piped up _If you had earth powers then you could have filled the hole_. Sighing I turned back around and hurried the rest of the way.

I threw open the tent flap and stumbled inside, glad to be out of the pouring rain. Closing my eyes I tried to get a hold of my bearings then realized something. Shadow could be watching me at that very moment. Eyes wide open I looked around to find the tent completely empty, except for a few boxes stacked in a corner. Knees shaking I stood up and slowly walked towards the boxes. I dug my nails at the edge of the box lifting up the lid, a pair of gloves sat inside the box on top of tissue paper. Figuring that you're supposed to use it to pick up the scepter I slipped one on my hand and used my free hand to move the tissue then I saw it. It sat there neatly almost waiting for me to take it out of the box, to take it out of this barren land. I reached down to grab it when the voice I was afraid to hear spoke up.

"I believe the site closed at nine-thirty." I slowly turned around to see ruby eyes glaring at me, I gasped out a breath then spoke

"Umm…Yeah. I-I wanted to look at the artifacts again. I-I…I mean their just so…interesting." I sucked at lying, so meaning he knew that I wasn't telling the truth. He stepped closer to me as I pressed myself against the box. This had to be my absolute worst nightmare…ever.

"Oh is that so? And where's your fox friend?" He asked as my breath was caught in my throat.

"I-I…I..T-T-Tails had to go back t-to t-to tell the others we were okay." I said then realized it wasn't the smartest thing to tell him that I was alone. His eyes narrowed at me as he kept getting closer and closer. This time my heart and mind agreed with each other, because both shouted You're going to die! Run! And I would have listened but I was cornered and frankly I knew I couldn't outrun Shadow especially in this rain, although it might be an advantage since the rain would mess up his air shoes. Of course there is Chaos Control.

"I see. Then you couldn't wait one night could you? Eggman's promise was to hard to wait for wasn't it?" He said coldly as my heart sank. He knew. He knew I wasn't just stealing, he knew I was working for Eggman.

"T-That's not t-true." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking, he glared at me

"Don't waste your breath. I heard every word between you and the doctor. How could you do this to your friends? To your own brother?" He asked disgustedly as my lower lip trembled I wanted to break down and cry so badly.

"What's it to you?" I asked as I gasped for another breath. Everything was becoming harder and harder to do. Then the tent flap opened up and three figures walked in all of them disappointed.

" Alexia. Move away from the box, you haven't done anything wrong yet. Don't do this." Sonic said slowly as I looked at them. But what killed me was the look on Tails face, he looked so crushed.

" Tails…Tails I'm-" I said softly as Tails stepped closer to Sonic. Thomas stood there glaring at me

"How could you do this? Alexia come on! Eggman? How could you be so dumb?" He snapped as my anger began to flare.

"How could I be so dumb? Well how could you be so selfish? How could you be such a show off!" I growled at him as my gloved hand moved to the scepter.

"Calm down Alexia. Just think about it, this is Eggman we're talking about." Sonic said as I felt another stab to the heart.

"He was right. You've never given him the chance! You never gave him the chance to prove himself! To prove himself that he wasn't bad, but just like Thomas you make your own guesses! Well I'm sick and tired of it. I'm tired of Thomas always taking the spot light! Always getting what he wants! I'm just sick and tired of it!" I softly then my voice rose and rose till I was shouting and tears streamed down my face, then I noticed I had the scepter in my hand.

"Alexia stop it! Don't do this!" Sonic said as I clenched the scepter tighter, the tears never stopping.

"No!" I said fiercely then Tails looked at me

"I'm sorry Tails. I'm really sorry." I said. I wasn't lying this time. I was sorry, I never wanted Tails to get hurt. But a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Almost on cue the tent was lifted straight off the ground allowing the rain to pound on us again, I yelped as I felt a metallic hand clamped around me. I squinted looking up to see a huge flying shape. Eggman. I didn't look down, I couldn't. Wincing against the sudden rush of cold air I was pulled inside the battleship. Shivering I wrapped my arms around me as the tears continued to flow, the loud clanking of a robot finally caught my attention. It was blue and black and had dull red eyes or sensors.

"Alexia Garrison. Follow. Me." It said. Its voice was horribly monotonous and gave me the chills. Looking down I gripped the scepter in my gloved hand, they had to be lying. They had to be. Eggman couldn't be tricking me. But he could. I hoped not. My whole body trembled as I walked through the ship then finally entered the bridge. Sopping wet, freezing cold I stood there as Eggman smiled at me, his eyes wandered from my eyes to my hand.

"I see you were able to get the scepter. Well done!" He said as my teeth began to chatter, why was it so cold in here. I nodded pressing my arms against my sides trying to keep warm.

"T-Take it." I said as he held out his hand to me, the second it was out of my hand I yanked off the soaking glove and held my hands together trying to keep some type of warmth. Eggman oblivious to me walked over to the computer, moving the scepter up and down spinning it in every direction.

"Data- 524 take miss Garrison to a cell." Eggman said without even a glance at me, my heart dropped. No. No. No! I couldn't be true! It couldn't. I felt the robot's cold arms grab me as fell into an ocean of misery.

"Wait! But! I -" I started to call out when Eggman stopped as he tilted the scepter in one direction then held out his hand motioning the robot to stop.

"Release her." He said as the robot's arms let me go, I looked back at it then to Eggman. He turned to me his face intrigued.

"Copy this." He said pointing to the inscription on the scepter, I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Copy the inscription? Its just an old scepter, why would I need to rewrite it.

"Don't act like you don't understand! Write the inscriptions out with your pen!" He growled as I jumped back. Knowing that there was no way out of it, I slowly pulled out the ivory pen. Eggman pointed to a table as he began to hand me the scepter, then the second my skin touched the scepter it began. There was a bright flash of light and a blue mist began to flow from the scepter, then a huge blue orb flew around the room then started to circle me. I was so scared and confused. What was happening? Then the orb left and stopped in front of me and began to take form. First the feet, legs, torso and so on until a grey/silver hedgehog stood in front of me. He had short quills and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. He wore a white jacket with grey straps, charcoal old fashioned pants and white shoes. He looked never once looked around the room, his total attention was on me and me alone. I didn't like it. He stepped forward his hand reaching out to me, stepping back I watched him wearily.

"Aesla, my love. Why do you fear me?" He asked his voice simply melodic and loving. Then I realized he was talking to me and had called me Aesla… Aesla. That was the same name as the betrothed to Prince Aeron in the legend. He was sealed in a scep- Then I stared at him gasping. It couldn't be. It was impossible! It was legend! He can't be real!

"I-I I'm not Aesla. You- you've got the wrong girl!" I said as I continued to keep away from him, I turned to Eggman as he stared at the two of us.

"T-Tell him Eggman! I'm Alexia Garrison, not Princess Aesla!" I said almost pleading with him, I wasn't a princess! Eggman swept a bow towards Aeron with a light smirk on his face.

" I believe the poor girl is confused your highness." He said as I gaped at him, Aeron turned to me his eyes soft and kind. I was scared. So so scared. What was there to be afraid of I had no clue, but I was afraid.

"Aelsa the test of time hasn't broken our bond, just your memories. My love, you brought me back from my containment, and now I'm here. We can be together like we had fervently promised each other." He said as he quickly strode over to me gasping my hands, I pulled away from him trembling.

"I'm not Aesla! I'm Alexia! I'm not a princess! I'm not your betrothed, please believe me! I'm not the girl you're looking for!" I said as he once again walked towards me, I shook my head as his eyes filled with sadness. I felt bad for him, but I also wanted him to know I wasn't her!

"The pilgrimage through death has deteriorated your memories, my love. None the less, I still love you and will wait for our love to return. Never fear me, Aelsa. For I could never hurt you." He said as I had backed into a wall, his hand lightly rested on my cheek.

"I'm not Aesla!" I shouted at him as I pushed him away, tears in my eyes. Aeron stared at me then lightly chuckled to himself

"You were always set in your ways, Aesla. Time cannot change that." He said then turned to Eggman, while his back was turned away from me I just stared at him. The way he held himself made him seem like he was royalty.

"I have much to thank you, sir. Although the time of my father's reign is over and I have nothing I offer you, I can only give my services for bringing Aesla and I together once again." He said as I looked around for an escape, but the doorway was across the room and it was blocked by a robot. Great. Just wonderful.

"You've honored me, your highness. I must insist that you stay in my abode until you find a settlement for you and the princess." Eggman said sweeping his hand over the room, I gaped at him. That lying, sneaky-

"That would be too kind, sir. But it seems that I'll have to accept your offer. Aesla?" Aeron said turning to me, I took a step back from him as he walked up to me. He ever so gently lifted my hand and kissed it, his eyes never once leaving mine, and once again I could see the love and happiness. I hated it. I hated the thought that he would be disappointed that I wasn't her. He seemed really sweet but, I had to show him I wasn't her. I yanked my hand away glaring at him, he stood up straight with a smile on his face.

"Still the same Aesla I know." He said as I stood there in bemusement, this was going to be difficult. Aeron soon left the room following a robot to his living quarters, I turned on Eggman

"You lied to me! And you lied to Aeron! You know I'm not the princess!" I shouted as Eggman smirked at me as he clasped his hands.

"Quite the contraire, Alexia, I believe that you are the princess. Just merely reincarnated. After all, its said that the princess would release Aeron and the moment you touched it he was released. And since you so kindly released him, he can help me dominate the world. " He said with a smug face as I gasped for breath.

"But! But what about my powers! And Aeron! What about when he finds out that I'm not the princess!" I said as Eggman made a tsk, tsk sound at me.

" You should have listened to your friends, Alexia. This is after all, your fault. Did you honestly believe that I'd give you powers, what nonsense! You're pathetic, Alexia. Or should I say Aesla?" He chuckled then turned to his computer, as he snapped his fingers for a robot to take me to a cell. I felt my heart turn to dust. No. Why did the worst things happen to me? My entire body trembled as the tears began to flow, I didn't sob, at least not until I reached the cell and threw myself on the cot. This had to be the worst day of my existence. I cried over and over again..

____

"_I'm not Aesla."_

* * *

**Two days. It took me two days to write this thing, I hadn't expected to write this much. But you know us authors, once we get started its hard to stop! Hehe! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please, Please keep it up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	9. Chapter 9

I laid there cold and scared. Why me? Of all people why me? Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. But one specially… I had no one. I knew nobody would come after me, nobody would come to my rescue. After all I went on my own terms, I wasn't kidnapped just tricked. I swallowed down another gasp of breath. _Don't be a baby Alexia! Look at yourself sobbing like a little kid! Its your fault anyway, don't let them see you cry! How could you believe in faith or trust? _A voice in my mind countered, I sat up slowly and wiped my eyes.

" I can't let them see me cry." I said to myself sniffling as I pushed back more tears. My head jerked up when I heard the sound of the cell door being opened, Eggman stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Good Morning Aesla. I trust you slept well?" He sneered at me as my lower lip trembled

"I'm not Aesla. Don't call me that!" I said as he chuckled at me.

"Yes. Well I just came to tell you that I expect you to be on your best behavior for the prince. If you hint at the fact that you're my prisoner then you will be killed, understood?" He said as I nodded in agreement, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Good, now if you would please follow me. I believe breakfast is served." He said as he began to walk out of the cell, I slid down from the cot and obediently followed him. Of course there was a huge robot walking behind me, Eggman lead me to a room with a long table filled with food. Aeron was standing beside a chair as we walked in, the moment he saw me he instantly headed towards me.

"Good Morning your highness. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Eggman said as Aeron stopped and nodded then continued to me. He stood in front of me and lightly smiled.

"Good morning Aesla. You look beautiful today." He said as he bowed, took my hand and kissed it. I stared at him aghast. Me beautiful? He must be joking. I knew my eyes were red and swollen from crying, my hair was all tangled up and hanging down my back because the rubber band broke. I knew I wasn't even close to pretty none the less beautiful.

" You-you're too kind." I said stiffly as he stared into my eyes, my knees wobbled under his gaze. Why was I being this way? I had talked to several guys before why was he any different? He stood up straight and held his arm out to me, I glanced at Eggman. He gave me a sharp look so I linked my arm with Aeron as he walked me to a chair. I was just in shock, he actually pulled out my chair for me. I mean its very rare now a days to find guys that did that, so I felt my face burn at his kindness. I hated the thought of betraying him too, he was just so nice and sweet to me. He sat in the chair beside me as I reached for my fork. I might as well eat, I just hoped it wasn't poisoned or worse. As I lifted my knife to cut my pancake, I could feel Aeron just staring at me. I looked up at him for a moment, his emerald eyes held nothing but love and kindness. I couldn't do this to him. I just couldn't. I stood my lower lip trembling again, Eggman watched me his gaze cruel and cold

"Aeron. This is a set up. I'm princess not Aesla and Eggman is holding me prisoner here. He's trying to use me against you!" I said as Aeron stood and rested his hand on my should, he studied me trying to see if I was telling the truth. Please believe me. Please believe me. His eyebrows arched then eyes hardened as he turned to Eggman.

"Is this true?" He asked coldly his once melodic voice was now hard and cold. Eggman glared at me then stood up and snapped his fingers as a robot walked up and grabbed Aeron.

"Take one step towards him and he dies." Eggman threatened as I watched in horror as Aeron struggled against the robot.

"Let him go! Please!" I begged turning to Eggman as he glared at me then pulled something out from his pocket. My pen. I remembered I had brought it out to copy the inscriptions on the scepter then I didn't have it.

"Give that back!" I said taking a step towards Eggman as he smirked at me.

"You have to choose between Aeron and the pen. But either way you're copying the inscription. So will you save?" He said as I watched the pen then looked at Aeron.

"Get the pen, Aesla! You can't lose it!" Aeron gasped as my heart broke in two once again, then looked to the pen. I blinked back tears and held out my hand for the pen. Eggman laughed as he walked towards me and handed me the pen. As I ran my fingers over the ivory pen I felt a strange sense of calm go through me.

"Follow me. And I suggest you don't try anything sneaky." Eggman said as he began to walk out of the room, I kept my eyes downcast as I followed Eggman with Aeron behind me as he was held by the robot. We were led into the same room when Aeron was released from the scepter, Eggman sauntered over to the computer within a few seconds a grey pedestal rose up and sitting on it was the scepter. He motioned to a table sitting in a corner. I nodded, took a breath and sat down with my pen in hand, there was a blank sheet of paper on the table ready for me to start writing. He placed the scepter in front of me, staring at it for a moment I looked back at Aeron. I could see pain in his eyes, my heart burned for him. He was getting hurt because of me. I quickly pulled the scepter closer to me so I could get a better look at the inscriptions. It was several different symbols that I couldn't make out, but I was afraid to say that I couldn't do it so I pressed on and began to write. It felt like hours of endless writing when I felt my back begin to burn from being hunched over the paper for so long. Sitting up straight I moved my shoulders around and started to finish the last symbol when the room began to flash with red lights.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" The system shouted as Eggman cursed and turned to me.

"Finish it!" He snapped then turned to the computer as he tried to put up the last defenses, only it was too late for that. I curled the pen so it would make a swirl and finish it when a blue blur shot through the wall and stopped only a second to get his bearings and look for me. I jumped up and just stared at the blue hedgehog. Sonic? What was he doing here? What was he doing? I wondered when he disappeared then the floor I was standing on disappeared next. Everything was zipping past me as the alarm still rang in my head. I looked up at Sonic as I realized he was carrying me. Why was he doing this? He face was concentrated as he barraged through walls till finally he reached the outside. I didn't even get a chance to ask him what he was doing when he jumped of the airborne ship, luck was with me once again when thankfully the ground was a lot closer than the first time. And we were in the middle of a flat plain with only the swaying grasses. His arms wrapped around me as we landed un-graciously on the ground, I rolled off the side away from him as the adrenaline began to die down. Sonic sat up a few feet away from me and turned in my direction with a smile. I wanted to cry. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice, after I betrayed him? He should hate me, he should wish I was dead and here he was smiling at me.

"Why? Why did you rescue me?" I asked hoarsely as he stood up, walked towards me then knelt in front of me.

"You're my friend. Why wouldn't I rescue you?" He said as my breath caught in my throat.

"I…I-I betrayed you! I betrayed Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and- and Thomas! How! How- I mean-" I stuttered as Sonic lightly laughed and took my hands, his emerald eyes never leaving my bronze ones.

"Because friends stick together till the end. No matter what. Besides Tails kept bugging me to come and get you. I figured one night would be plenty of punishment. Come on let head back to Tails." He said trying to pull me up as I shook my head tears in my eyes. How could he forgive me so easily? After what I did to him and the others. God the idea of facing the other scared me to death. I knew they had to hate me. And what really killed me was that he called me his 'friend'.

"I-I can't. I-I just don't- don't understand. I've never really had friends before but how could you just- just forgive me like that. I can't bear it! I can't go back to the others! I just can't!" I gasped out as tears slipped down my face as Sonic's eyes softened and he sat down.

"Don't cry Alexia. It's alright. We've never blamed you, Tails is dying to see you again and Thomas misses you too." Sonic said as I felt myself stiffen at the mention of Thomas. Him again.

"I'm sure he was laughing at me. And hates my guts. I know he doesn't miss me." I said crisply as Sonic shook his head at me.

"That's not true. He does miss you, he just doesn't let on. Please Alexia. Come back with me. I promise nobody will be mad at you." He said softly as his fingers ran over mine, I took a breath then nodded. Sonic wouldn't lie. He's never lied, well except to Eggman.

"Get your filthy hands off her and I might just let you live." A voice snarled from behind me, I looked back and gasped. Aeron. How could I forget about him. He was left behind, but know he stood behind me wielding a huge sword. I jumped up and held out my arms in front of Sonic blocking Aeron from swinging at him.

"Aeron! This is my…friend Sonic. How did you escape from Eggman?" I asked as Aeron glared at Sonic, he slowly dropped his sword then fixed his gaze on me.

"Aesla. How could you forget that I was the best swordsman in my father's country? The escape was fairly simple considering my time in the scepter had enchanted the sword." He said as he took my hand with his, I pulled away as annoyance set in.

"Whoa! Hold up! You were inside the scepter?" Sonic asked as he looked from Aeron to me, I sighed.

"Yeah. The scepter I stole had Aeron trapped inside, but when I touched held it, he was released." I said as Aeron merely laughed

"My love, it was no coincidence. You were destined to set me free, now we have the chance to finish living out our lives, like we were supposed to." Aeron said as I gritted my teeth and moved closer to Sonic.

"I'm not Aesla! Please believe me, I'm not the princess. Sonic. Let's go." I said then turned to Sonic wanting to leave already when Aeron grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Aesla, you must remember! I am your beloved! I am your betrothed; you must remember!" He said holding me tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me. He eyes held hope and love that tore me to pieces. Then it hit me. Every thing disappeared and was replaced by a palace garden, it was almost like a…memory

_I stared at him losing myself in his deep green eyes, his hand caressed my cheek as I leaned into his arms. The sun had begun to set and it was the most painful part of the day. Separation. He would go to his wing of the palace and I to mine. _

" _Never forget that during everything I do, you're always in my thoughts. Your image always haunting my mind. You're so beautiful, Aesla." He said as he kissed me, I felt tears sting my eyes._

"_I count the minutes we're apart and cannot wait till the fifth hour of the day. I curse the end of every day." I said as I took in his scent and how his arms lovingly wrapped around me. Then he pulled away and kissed me again then left the palace gardens, leaving me alone once again._

I gasped as I stumbled away from him shaking my head, it can't be true. I can't be her. I just can't! Aeron watched me knowing I remembered something, but I would never admit it.

"I'm not Aesla. I won't answer to Aesla, so just leave me alone." I said my voice cracking hating that I was telling him this, but it had to be said. I wasn't the princess and even if I was, I didn't want to be her. I turned to Sonic taking his hand in mine and began to walk away, getting my drift Sonic started to run.

"Aesla! Aesla!" Aeron shouted as I faced forward not looking back at the sad expression on his face.

"Aesla!… Alexia!" I froze then turned back to him, he ran to where I stood was in front of me in a second. How did he get here so fast? Seeing my shocked expression he smiled softly.

"The sword wasn't the only thing enchanted by the scepter, but then again you've always had me under your spell." He chuckled as I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What is it?" I asked as he nodded and took my hands again, he kissed it then let me go.

" Here you forgot this again and before you depart…Alexia. I just wanted to say. You're beautiful." He said as he handed me the ivory pen then turned away and began to walk of. I stared after him then turned to Sonic. He lightly shrugged then held out his hand, I silently took it and followed him back to Tails's Workshop. We found him in the main hanger, I stood in the doorway feeling like and idiot for coming back, Sonic rolled his eyes and tugged me through the doorway. Tails crawled out from under a plane then stood up and stared at me.

"Tails I-" I began to say when I was cut off when he ran forward and hugged me, I pushed back the tears and hugged back

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, Tails." I said over and over again as I hugged him, he nodded not saying a word. We pulled apart both of us wiping our eyes, Sonic smiled at the two of us.

"See Alexia? We could never hate you or be mad at you." He said as someone made a coughing noise, we turned to see Thomas standing a few feet away from us.

"Glad you're back, Alexia." He said stiffly as I stood up and sighed

"Yeah, I'm glad I came back." I said as he turned to leave, that was always what happened when we got in a fight, we would be cold to each other till someone cracked a joke. But until then I was just happy to be back with Tails and Sonic.

Meanwhile

Eggman slammed his fist as he watched Sonic take off with me, Aeron smirked then pulled out a sword and instantly destroyed the robot. Within seconds he was off the ship leaving Eggman with nothing. Mumbling under his breath he turned to the table to see a dark ebony mist rising from the paper. The raven colored mist moved from the table to the ground as a shape began to form till a pitch black hedgehog stood in its place.

"And who are you?" Eggman asked watching it carefully. It smirked then sauntered over to Eggman, but he stopped when he saw the fallen sheath for Aeron's sword. He bent over picked it up and studied it for a moment then he turned to Eggman again.

"My name is Daeron. Heir to the throne. Tell me ,large man, what have you to offer me?" He asked as Eggman began to grin then swept a bow.

"Your highness, your younger brother left seconds ago-" Eggman said but was startled silent when Daeron's eyes flashed venomously.

"So that whelp was here, figures. Coward. I'll find that retch if it's the last thing I do." He snarled then turned to leave when Eggman called out

"The princess Aesla left a few moments before Aeron!" He called out as he froze Daeron to the spot at the mention of Aesla. He stood there his back to Eggman for a moment then turned to the obese doctor.

"Tell me, sir, where the princess leave to?" He growled as Eggman began to grin like a Cheshire cat…

* * *

**First things first...**

**~Happy Birthday to Lunathehedgehog1 ! I hope you have a very happy birthday and many more to come!~ **

**If anyone want's me to update one of their favorite stories on a birthday just say so in a review! Anyway thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews! I love hearing you feed back and one more thing. If you don't like the story please don't bother reviewing. And if you want to express yourself then please use clean language, unlike two reviewers on Mobian Districts. Thanks for reviewing and please keep them up! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	10. Chapter 10

My head hurt and eyes burned. I knew it lost, I had no chance of survival against him. He out witted me, and out played me. How do I win? I mean chess can be very frustrating, especially when you're losing against an eight year old.

"Check mate!" Tails said gleefully as I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay you win! I can't ever win at board games, besides you're a genius!" I sighed in defeat as he's face turned a soft shade of red.

"I-I'm not genius." He said as I rolled my eyes at him and was about to debate that when Sonic walked in with Thomas

"No, Tails. She's right. You're the smartest guy I know!" Sonic said as he lightly ruffled Tails' hair, he turned a deeper shade of red as I lightly laughed.

"I'll make lunch today, any suggestions?" I asked as I stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"How about Shrimp tar-tar? Or fillet minion?" Thomas called out as I rolled my eyes

"Or how about I give you nothing, Thomas!" I shouted back as I looked in the fridge.

" Anything is fine, Alexia. Thank you!" Sonic said as I shut the door trying to think of something.

"Hey, Alexia! We're going to hang out side for a while, we'll be back in a little while!" Tails said then I heard the door slam shut with the sound of running feet. I sighed. They left me to cook, great. _You offered, don't whine and just get started._ I shrugged then got started, but first I cleaned up the kitchen. As I loaded some dishes in the dishwasher, I caught myself humming. Rolling my eyes at myself I shut the door to the dishwasher and walked over to my room. I grabbed my ivory pen and snatched a piece of paper then took it into the kitchen for better lighting. On the page I wrote

"_As I cleaned the kitchen an ipod appeared on the table." _

I looked to my left to see a plain white ipod, but no headphones, frowning I looked back to the paper. Then realized that I just wrote ipod, with no mention of headphones.

"_As I cleaned the kitchen an ipod appeared on the table with headphones."_

I smirked as a pair of white headphones sat next to the music player, snatching them up I put them in my ears then groaned again as no music came on… there was no music in the player at all! Time for another rewrite…

"_As I cleaned the kitchen an ipod, with all my favorite songs, appeared on the table with headphones- that worked."_

I quickly scribbled the last two words afraid I'd have to be really specific. As I picked up the ipod my hand trembled then I laughed as every single song I loved was on there. Then I put the headphones on and started again with finishing up the kitchen. I quickly danced my way through the chores and moved on to cooking, as I pulled out bread and tuna fish. I smiled as 'Love will find a way' came on from 'The Lion King 2' I figured that the guys wouldn't be back for a while so I sang along.

"_In a perfect world _

_One we've never known _

_We would never need to face the world alone _

_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own _

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home _

_If you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way"_

I stopped when Aeron's face flashed before me, why was I still thinking of him? I mean yes I felt bad for him, but you know out of sight out of mind? I sighed taking off the head phones and turned around to see a jet black hedgehog, about twenty-one years old, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?" I asked as the dark hedgehog stepped towards me.

"I'm Damon. I'm sorry its just I need to borrow your phone, I knocked but nobody answered so when I heard you singing I decided to come in." He said smoothly as I watched him nervously, he smiled and started to back away

"Hehe, I think I should probably go now." He said as my manners snapped me back to reality.

"Oh! No! I'm Alexia. I…ummm…its just you frightened me. Of course you can use the phone, just give me a second." I said as I hurried out of the kitchen to get Tails' home phone, as I walked through the hallway I did a quick glance at myself in the mirror. Then I stopped. Why was I even worried about what a stranger thought of how I looked? Then I admitted to myself that I unashamedly thought he was cute.

"Here you go." I said handing him the phone as I looked at the ground nervously. He smiled at me taking the phone

"Thanks. Do you mind if I go into your living room?" He asked as I ran my fingers through my hair embarrassed

"Oh! Yeah! Of course." I said then wanted to die for saying 'of course' for the second time. Leaning against the counter I watched him as he headed down the hall, then forcefully made myself continue to clean. Looking back to make sure the coast was clear, I climbed on the countertop to put a plate in one of shelves. With the tips of my fingers I was able to push the plate inside, but I suddenly felt myself falling backward. My finger frantically reached for the cupboard door, but missed by only a few inches. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the linoleum floors, when I felt myself land in soft arms. I looked up into his deep emerald eyes. Damon. He smiled then gently set me on my feet.

"That was close. Try to be more careful." He said his hand still holding on to mine, I flushed a bright scarlet.

"Y-yeah." Was all I could manage out, he just smiled and then released my hand.

"Well I better get going before your boyfriend finds us." He chuckled as I grimaced

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said embarrassedly as he rolled his eyes

"That's impossible. How could someone be so beautiful and not have someone fawning over them?" He said a mischievous glint in his eyes. I thought it was excitement. It was actually malice.

"Thank you, but its not impossible." I said softly as he chuckled and lightly took my hand again as my breath was caught in my throat.

"Well maybe I can change that-

"And perhaps I might show mercy and let you die a quick death, Daeron." A voice said shattering the moment. We both turned to see Aeron standing in the doorway with his sword drawn, his eyes were hard and cold as he glared at Damon.

"Aeron! What are you doing here? Who let you in the house?" I asked furious that he just barged in, his eyes never once left Damon's

"Step aside Aelsa." He growled as I rolled my eyes at him

"He's not Daeron! Now I want you to leave!" I said totally embarrassed. Damon shook his head at me

"It's okay, I'll go. But I'll see you around, right?" He asked causing me to look into deep emerald eyes. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He walked past me and headed for the backdoor when Aeron moved in front of him

"If you believe I'm letting you live, then you have believed a lie." He growled as Damon took a step back with his hands up

"Calm down. I don't know anything about your...Daeron or whatever, I just want to leave."

"And leave you shall, this life that is!" Aeron snarled as I saw him move his arm upward, I quickly grabbed Damon's hand and yanked him back in the nick of time.

"Stop it Aeron! He is not Daeron! Just leave him alone! If you don't I'll never speak to you again!" I shouted at him as he grimaced then sighed.

"Fine then. If that is your wish, then so it will be. But I will not leave you till he exits the house." Aeron said glaring at Damon, Damon watched him then quickly left the house. The second the door shut I whirled on Aeron

"Why did you do that? He wasn't Daeron! He was kind, and a perfect gentleman!" I growled at him as his green eyes watched my every movement.

"It was a clever disguise, but you cannot keep his company-"

"I'll have him over anytime I want to! You're not the boss of me, Aeron! And another thing. I'm not Aesla! So don't call me that!" I snapped back then I knew my mom was right. I did kinda go into a rant mode when I got angry.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sonic said as he entered the kitchen with Tails and Thomas behind him. I sighed in relief, they were here and could get Aeron out!

"Aeron leave, now!" I said crossing my arms. He looked at me then I wished I hadn't snapped at him. He gave me the saddest look then I clenched my fists and sighed in defeat

"Oh! Just sit down! But don't call me Aesla." I said motioning towards a chair, he nodded and sat down. I looked at the others as Sonic shrugged and plopped down next to him. Tails and Thomas did the same, but the whole time Aeron never looked away from me.

"Who's Aesla?" Thomas asked looking at every to see if somebody knew, Aeron turned to Thomas with a light smile.

"Perhaps I can help you with that by telling our story." He said as he turned back to me, I sat down gripping the edges of the seat. Eyes downcast Aeron began to tell the story from his point of view

" _My father, the king of Shamaria, attacked the kingdom of Auelia. It was a peaceful country but we knew not where their loyalties lied. So we conquered them. I was only but fourteen, my elder sibling Daeron was seventeen but on the verge of his eighteenth year. As we entered the palace of Auelia, we were attacked. It wasn't large. Just a thirteen year old trying to defend her family. She sent two guards to the ground and then went after Daeron, she never had a chance of beating him but still fiercely tried. Within minutes Daeron had defeated her and had the guards hold on to her. Then the royal family came out. The king and queen with their six daughters, but once the girl caught sight of the family she instantly fought back once again and escaped running towards king crying out 'Father!' She hugged him around the waist as the king returned the embrace. My father watched them as the king broke away from the girl and told her to take her place. I watched in shock as she ran to the end of the line of the king's daughters. Her name was Aesla. The seventh daughter, the youngest of the girls but the most spirited and troublesome. _

"_King Haeron, by what honor have you bestowed upon me, by a visit?" The king asked as spite dripped in his voice, my father merely chuckled._

"_I came to make sure your loyalties were true to me. But it seems not." He said as I noticed Aesla's hands clenched._

"_They are true, King Haeron. We have never betrayed you or your kingdom." The king said as my father laughed_

"_That is a lie! We received a message that you've been harboring traitors from our kingdom and given them weapons to harm us!" My father shouted as everyone stiffened, except Aesla._

"_We have done no such thing! My father hasn't done anything to you or your kingdom so leave us be!" She shouted at Haeron, Daeron chuckled at her outburst as my father lightly smirked._

"_Perhaps we can come to a compromise. I'll leave your kingdom be, in trade for one of your daughters for my eldest son. Daeron? You're eighteenth year is approaching, I believe you ought to have a wife." He said as the King of Auelia turned to his daughters, all of them nodded. They were willing to do anything for their kingdom._

" _We will accept your 'compromise' King Haeron. Let your son choose one of my daughters." He said defeatedly, Daeron began to smirk as he looked over each of the princesses but when he came to Aesla, she spat on his feet to the shock of everyone. She glared at him as he smirked then turned to father._

"_Her. She's the one." He said looking back at her as everyone gasped._

"_Oh but your highness! Not her please, not her! Take me instead!" One of the sisters cried out as she wrapped her arms around Aesla. _

"_Or me!"_

"_Please your highness, choose me!" They all started to cry out, but Daeron adamant about his choice. He wanted her and her alone._

"_She's only in her thirteenth year, Prince Daeron!" The queen said begging him to change his mind._

"_Yes, perhaps my son you ought to choose another girl, she's too spirited and wild." My father said clapping a hand on his shoulder._

"_No father. Her. Just look at her, long ebony hair, sharp hazel eyes. She holds her head high, proud, but not vain. As she matures she'll be a beauty, but now she's just rose bud waiting to bloom." Daeron said his eyes watching Aelsa's every move, her fists were clenched once again and this time she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Well it seems like you've made your decision. The princess Aesla will return with us." Father said as the sisters huddled around the younger, the queen had tears in her eyes while the king kept his composure._

"_King Haeron, you may have her but allow her three more summers to prepare her self and to be at a suitable age for marriage." The king said as all the women looked up happily, father then pondered this a moment then nodded._

"_I agree, of course she will still come with us, we can't have you swiftly sending her off now do we? Oh, the marriage will not happen till the eve of her sixteenth year. But she will the taught the customs of a proper Shamarian wife and perhaps later in the future a queen." He said with a smirk as he motioned Daeron to take Aesla from the sisters. At fourteen years of age I had seen bobcats fight, but Aesla was far worse."_

"So did Aesla escape?" Tails asked cutting into the story, Aeron chuckled and shook his head.

"_Yes and no, she did escape from him for a moment as she ran to her father and mother. _

"_Take this remember who you are, a daughter of Auelia, remember your purpose." The king said as he handed her something ivory, from where I stood I couldn't see what it was, because a second after that Daeron took her but this time she didn't fight…as much. I didn't see her the rest of the voyage home, but I saw the claw marks, scratches, and where the scars would take place. But as Daeron showed me, he had a smirk on his face. I didn't really understand much at the time, I didn't know why Daeron had picked the wild daughter or why we were even bringing her back with us after all the trouble she caused. But something told me that this would be a big turning point in my life, some how, someway, she would affect us in everyway possible…and she did." _Aeron said staring at me, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

" I thought you said Aesla was your betrothed? And the legend said that there was no greater love between you and her." I said sure I wasn't her, even though as Aeron told the story, I felt like I knew what was going to happen next.

"Ah, yes. That is true, but this was merely how Aesla came to Shamaria, now is how we bonded a tale much more lively than this one…" Aeron smiled and continued to tell his tale of how he and Aesla came to be…

* * *

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated all week! I hadn't planned this chapter to be so long and we've been busy a lot of changes are happening for me and my family...we are moving. Yup, moving. But to another place in town, its not drastic, actually it belonged to my late Grandmother (Abuela) so now were switching houses for a change. So the next week or two expect slow updates, really sorry about that! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and I also posted a new poll on 'Which story should I focus on more?' you can vote there or just tell me in your review! Because between eight or nine ongoing stories, its kinda hard to keep up with all of them and of course I have a few ideas rolling around in my crazy head that I want to write, but anyway. I also created a trailer for Mobian Districts on Youtube, so those of you who aren't quite sure about the story then check out the trailer and I'm also in Sheezy Art, I have no clue at all how to navigate but I'm still learning. Hehe. Oh and one more thing I'm on Facebook, so don't be shy to post questions on the disscusion board! I will answer them, and I check it every day! So don't shy and give it a try! Hehe! Thanks everyone for their support and ~God Bless!~**


	11. Chapter 11

"_As I had said, I hadn't seen Aesla the rest of the voyage home. The next time I saw her was when I went by her rooms to see if I could make her stay with us more comfortable_

"_Who are you?" She asked disgustedly as I walked in, I waved the servants off so we were alone and could speak freely._

"_Prince Aeron. But you can simply address me as Aeron, Princess Aesla. Has your quarters been comfortable?" I asked as she crossed her arms and glared at me._

"_I suppose. Although I have no clue as to how to get a decent nights sleep, those coverlets are suffocating. I prefer my sleeping mat at home, but I am not at my home so that is expected." She said offhandedly then looked past me with a slight twinge of worry_

"_Your brother isn't here is he?" She asked as I smiled_

"_No, I'm afraid not. Daeron has important studies, I'm the second born so I don't have quite as many as he does…Princess Aesla-"_

"_Just Aesla will suffice." She snapped as I kept calm, constantly reminding myself that she was upset._

"_Aesla, Would you like to view the palace gardens with me?" I asked sweeping a bow, I saw something light up in her eyes._

"_A garden? You have gardens here?" She asked cautiously as I nodded._

"_Yes, of course. Come if we hurry then I can show you my personal favorite." I said holding my hand out to her, she stared at me then slowly placed her hand in mine. That was the start of our friendship…_

"_Its beautiful, Aeron!" She gasped as she looked around at the flowers and shrubbery. I smiled, I knew this had to work. She released my hand and lightly touched the fragile flowers, she turned to me with a bright smile I had not known she had._

"_We have all these flowers in Auelia! Their so comforting to me, they remind me of home. But…" She trailed off her voice saddening._

"_What is it Aesla?" I asked not wanting her to get upset again, she looked at me then to the flowers._

"_Its just that there's one flower missing, but of course that's expected also. Roses can't stand the harsh weather here. It would be a miracle to get them here, none the less to bloom… Aeron thank you for bringing me here. I know that when ever I feel a longing for home I can simply come here and feel better." She said softly smiling then began to walk through the gardens, from then on every day I took her to a new garden located somewhere in the palace. _

_Two seasons passed till it was the time of the celebration of harvest, the streets were lined with street vendors. I always joined the people but in disguise, so when I began to tell Aesla of this she grew sad again. _

"_You're lucky. You can leave the palace unnoticed, I can't go anywhere without my hand maiden or unless you're with me." She pouted as my brain began to turn, until an idea struck me._

"_Amazing! We never have this at home!" She gasped as we walked the streets of Shamaria, both of us disguised, Aesla as a gypsy and I as merchant's assistant._

"_Come look at this! This is the best quartz in the kingdom." I said pulling her towards a familiar stall, she stared in wonder then continued to look around when something caught my eye. When I turned back around to tell Aesla of my find, she was gone." _

"What? Where's she go?" A voice piped up causing everyone to look at the kitchen door, it was Amy Rose. I stared at her wondering how she even got through the locked doors.

"Amy! Eavesdropping again?" Tails sighed as Amy giggled, and sat in a chair next to Thomas.

"Sorry, but I just had to see your new visitors Tails and I want to finish hearing the story! Please continue I have to see what happens next!" She insisted folding her hands on her lap as I bit back a laugh, she was exactly like in the games. Demanding. Aeron chuckled and smiled at Amy, his deep viridian eyes glittering, my heart felt heavy. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like the way he was looking at Amy. And I didn't like the fact that I cared about who he was looking at…

"_I searched every where possible for her, but found no trace. And by the afternoon's toll the entire palace guard was searching for her, I knew then that I was played the fool."_

" _As I rounded the corner of a sandy colored cobble stone street, I found a large crowd surrounded by a gypsy girl dancing beautifully, all you could hear was the shouts of praise and the clinking of coins for her. I pushed through the crowd and looked at the dancing girl and gasped at the sight. Aesla stood in the midst of the crowd, swaying to music, she smiled brightly winking at people and laughing. Then she saw me. Her face dropped then she made a sweeping bow with a mischievous glint in her eyes."_

' _What a great pleasure to have the young prince Aeron in our presence!" She said motioning to me, still fooling everyone into believing she was just a mere peasant. Of course everyone turned to me in surprise then began to swarm over me, allowing Aesla to escape. I was barely able to get out of the prying hands of the crowds when I turned the bend to see Daeron holding Aesla with one hand, looking down at her resentfully. Something told me that something had happened between the two but I knew not what…"_

I knew what happened. I could see it clear as day. It scared me to death. If I could remember, that meant I really was the princess. And maybe I could believe it, but I didn't want the responsibility and I felt terrible about not knowing my former self's betrothed. But still… I didn't want to be Princess Aesla, I just want to be myself, Alexia Garrison. A normal girl who actually likes reading and writing, who loves music, who loves looking up at the stars when she should be in bed. Not a royal princess who had everything done for her, who had everything a girl of her time could possibly want and more. But I knew I was her or at least once was, that day in Shamaria was as clear to me as crystal…

_I had ducked under the arms of the people and hurried down an alley under the cover of the shadows. I was nearing the end of the alley that opened up to another street when I looked back for a moment. In that moment I collided with something, when I looked up I came face to face with Prince Daeron. I hated him. He was the one that took me from my home and most importantly my family. He grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me to my feet. His eyes were an emerald fire blazing, I looked up into in his face. I was afraid, but I wasn't going to let him see. Never._

" _What's this? A princess dressed as a commoner? Or a princess trying to escape her gilded cage?" He growled as I clenched my teeth and tried to yank myself away from him._

" _Neither! I was coming out for a walk! Am I not permitted to walk?" I snapped at him as he smirked, his grip on my arm still as firm as before._

"_I suggest that you obey the rules set for you, Aesla-"_

"_Princess Aesla, to you!" I sneered at him as he lightly chuckled_

"_Very well then 'Princess' Aesla. Tell me, do you know what happens to someone who doesn't obey the rules?" He said as I rolled my eyes " Death. It isn't just a mere beheading. That would be too merciful, no. A rebel is sentenced to be locked in a box with scorpions, to die a slow painful death underground."_

"_You lie! I'd never believe such a false truth. You are merely trying to scare me into obedience!" I snapped one hand on my hip, trying not to tremble at the thought of the punishment. _

"_Of course there is. Only you would be sent to the labor fields and your father's kingdom would be mine. Now, would you like to rebel once again or behave like the royal you are?" He asked smirking down at me, who was he to tell me what to do!_

"_I'll be what I choose to be. Now lead me back to the palace, I'd like to change these dreadful Shamarian clothes and back into fresh clothes!" I snapped holding my head up high, never once letting him think believed what he had said. Even though it was enough to scare me…_

My head snapped up as Aeron said the word 'kiss'. He was still staring at me, I burned in embarrassment that I hadn't heard a single word he had said. I kept my head down and tried to make sense of what he had said before with what he was saying now.

"_Someone must have seen us in our embrace and reported it to the king. For soon the both of us was called to the throne room, Aesla stood a foot span away from me. Never once giving away her feelings and looking every bit a goddess should look. Daeron entered the room as well and stood to the right of Aesla, so she was in between me and my brother. My father lifted himself from the throne and stared at us for a moment then raised his voice._

"_I've been informed that Princess Aesla and Prince Aeron were caught in an embrace. Tell me Princess Aesla. How many summers are you?" He asked looking at the princess, she held her head proudly and answered._

"_Fifteen summers, your highness." She said loud and clear, Father turned to me, his face still blank._

"_Aeron. You are almost on the eve of your seventeenth summer, correct?"_

"_Yes, father." I said as he looked at the three of us and lightly began to smile._

"_Well then I suppose we'll have a different wedding. Daeron, I'm afraid that Aeron and the princess Aesla have fallen for each other. Therefore the princess is henceforth betrothed to Aeron." He said as I looked to Aesla with a smile, she smiled in my direction then stepped forth towards my father._

"_King Haeron, you've given me such an honor!" She said with a curtsy as father walked over to her, resting a hand on her head._

" _The honor is mine, Princess. I'm pleased to see that both you and Aeron are content with the decision." He said as she beamed at him and kissed his hand. She stood up straight and turned to me, I walked up to her taking her hands in mine._

"_Thank you father. You've given me the most beautiful woman in the kingdom and beyond." I said never breaking contact with Aesla as my father lightly laughed then left the room. We kissed, both happy that we were finally together. That we wouldn't have to sneak around garden walls, stealing kisses, between class schedules. Both of us jumped at the sound of Daeron slamming the door, shut. He never forgave me, although he said he did. But I knew inside that he and I would never have the same bond as before. A year passed, Aesla in her sixteenth year and I in my seventeenth. We were not to be wed till my eighteenth year, so the preparations would begin. Then shortly after the celebration of harvest…we were killed. I never thought Daeron would hate me so, I never thought that Aesla would die for me, nor that I wouldn't see her for thousands of years."_ Aeron finished as nearly everyone wiped their eyes except Thomas and I.

"T-that's so sad!" Amy cried as she wiped her eyes, Aeron nodded with a grim smile.

"Yes. Our tale is a somber one, but not faulting in love. Of course now I know not what to do." He said looking from Amy to me, I crossed my arms looking back at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not her…Eggman said that I…I was her reincarnation. But I'm not her and even if I was, I don't want to be her. I'm sorry." I said then got up and walked outside, I needed air. I needed freedom. What I didn't need was complications, responsibilities. And what I didn't need was Aeron…At least that's what I thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! No internet for a while, which was a major bummer but! It helped me concentrate on my work here, so here it is! Hope you like it! Hopefully it filled out some empty holes about Aeron and Aesla. Hmm, I wonder what Aeron is going to do now… Or Daeron…huh. Well thanks for reading and for all the great reviews! ~God Bless!~**


	12. Chapter 12

When I came back to Tails house, Aeron had left. They had no clue where he had gone, he just disappeared. I sighed knowing he was upset as I was. I knew I would be devastated if the one I loved couldn't remember me or didn't want to remember. The next day was just as sunny as it was yesterday, and it didn't help my attitude. It felt like Thomas was being especially annoying today, depressed and alone. I went back to my bedroom and crawled into bed, wanting this day end …and it was only eleven in morning. Closing my eyes, I listened to the others laughing and talking down the hall. My head hurt, my stomach ached. It felt like it was the worst day. I huddled deeper into the pillow, wanting to fall asleep and never wake up-

"Alexia?" I peeked out from the covers to see Sonic standing at the door, I quickly closed my eyes feigning that I was asleep. His footsteps came closer and closer to the bed, till I felt his hand on my forehead, then the bed shifted as he sat at the edge.

"Alexia. Quit faking it and get out of bed." He said trying to sound serious which made him sound kinda silly. I bit back a laugh as I kept my eyes closed and face calm.

" If you don't then I'll make you get up." He said as I stayed perfectly still, then my eyes flashed open as I felt the covers yanked away from me and the bed gone. Rushing wind and blurring colors rushed past me as I heard laughing, then figured out that I was laughing. I almost whined when we came to a stop on a hill, he set me down with a grin on his face.

"Told you that I'd get you up!" He said as I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that. It's gotta be so cool to be able to run so fast." I said as Sonic rubbed his nose with a grin.

"Its awesome. You've gotta come with me on a run sometime." He said as he looked down at the valley below us, I felt my face flush then I sighed

"I can't keep up. I can't really do anything." I said then looked the other direction away from Sonic, I heard him come over to me. Suddenly he spun me around back to him with light soft smile.

"That's not true. You can do a bunch of things that I can't do." He said as I made a face and stared at him

"But you can do anything. I mean there isn't anything I can do better than you." I said as he burst into laughter, I stared at him confused.

" Actually there's a lot of things I can't do. Like sit still. You can. I can't cook. You can. Or write. You can do that. I hope you don't mind, but I found one of your stories on the counter and I read it. You're an amazing writer." He with grinning mischievously as I felt my face flush. I thought I had thrown that story in the trash?

"I'm not that great." I said my entire face burning, he laughed at me.

"Anyway, everyone is heading to the Emerald City. Come with us." He said as I looked over the valley, I still kinda wanted to go back to bed. But what could a little shopping do?

"Sure. I'll come. When are we leaving?" I asked as Sonic shifted his feet happily, then I saw the in famous smirk.

"Whoa! Hold up-" I said as he suddenly picked me up and zoomed down the hill, everything blurring together once again. I held on to him for what felt like two minutes, then we came to a stop in a huge city. Mobians and humans were walking around some were rushing, while others were talking their time. Millions of voices echoed around me along with the sound of ringtones, beeper, car horns and shouting. Emerald city. Sonic smiled, taking my hand and led me deeper into the city, pushing against the throng of people.

"Were are we going to meet the others?" I asked as Sonic looked back at me, still smiling.

"At the park. Come on!" He said walking even faster as I tried harder to keep the pace, I was so happy when we finally got there.

" Give…me…a sec." I said taking in huge breathes. He chuckled and motioned me over to a bench, I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Here I was panting and huffing while he was cool as ice. So that meant that he was in really good shape or I'm in really bad shape. I went for reason two.

"Hehe. Sorry. I forget that you don't have my speed." He said as I shook my head and smiled back at him. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a distant song coming a little ways down the park.

"_Right then roll to me…"_

Almost in a trance I got up and walked towards the singing, it was so beautiful. Who ever was singing had a beautiful voice and I had to know who it was. I found where the singer was, I just couldn't see him past the crowd. I pushed against the people, getting closer and closer till I was directly in front of him. I stared in surprise then dashed back into the crowd. It was Aeron. Or at least it looked like him. I couldn't tell exactly, this guy had the same color and hair only he had four bangs, Aeron didn't. I leaned against the tree taking a breath, why was I so upset! I couldn't get it. It wasn't like Aeron had been rude to me, in fact he couldn't be more of gentleman. But-

"Are you okay, miss?" I yelped jumping away from the tree as I looked to my left to see him standing there with a guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Aeron! You scared! What are you doing here!" I said as he stared at me then shook his head.

"Umm…Look my name is Aaron. Not Aeron. And I'm here trying to get work, but with you reaction it looks like I need to find another profession." He lightly said as I felt my face burn

"Oh no! It wasn't your singing. I thought it was beautiful, its just that…I thought you were this guy that's been following me." I said then saw how vain the sentence sounded. He chuckled as stared at me with familiar green eyes.

"Well that's easy to see why. You're beautiful. Hey, um…would you like to grab a bite to eat. I wanted to ask you now, before you ran off again." He said as I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure. That sounds great, I'll try not run." I said as he beamed at me,

"Good. Although I'm kinda new to the city, any suggestions?" He asked as I smiled and shook my head.

"I this is my first time here, actually. Sonic and I- Oh my gosh. Sonic!" I said then quickly looked back to see if he was with me.

"I was here with my friend Sonic, we were going to meet some friends of ours. When I ran off to find you." I said as he chuckled.

"It sounds like you run off, a lot." He said as I laughed nervously and scratched my arm.

"Just give me a sec and I'll be right back." I said, then dashed in the direction I came from to find Sonic and the rest of the gang waiting for me.

" Hey, guys. Look I…I ummm…met a friend. I'm sorry but he asked me to lunch and I don't want to say good bye yet." I said my face burning red as Thomas laughed.

"Yeah, right. Lexi getting a date! That's impossible." He said as gritted my teeth.

"Its not a date. We just met, so its not a date. We're just going to lunch." I said as Amy threw her arms around me smiling.

"It sounds like a date to me." She said as I sighed and shook my head.

"Its not a date, and if I don't go soon he'll think I skipped out on him!" I snapped as Sonic chuckled then pried Amy away from me.

"Go ahead, Lexi. Do you know the way back to Tails's place?" He asked as I bit my lip thinking then nodded, he smiled and gave me a light push.

"Well, you better get going." He said as I gave him a quick hug then headed back to Aaron. He was in the exact place I left him, still smiling and watching me.

" Hey, you actually came back. And here I was thinking you, oh, ran off." He said as we both laughed.

"Sorry, I made you wait. My brother was being a pest, so…" After that we hit it off. I don't think we even paid attention to where we ate or what we ate. We just talked and talked. I told him everything about me, then he asked silly little questions getting every detail about me. But when I asked about him, he didn't say much. He was an orphan, his parents were killed in a car crash and that he was living in an orphanage up until a few years ago. He had no brothers or sisters or any kind of family. That was everything he told me about his background, while I blurted out everything. Except the fact that I'm human and that I actually live on Earth. _I'll just leave that for another date_. I thought then shocked my self. Another date? _Who said anything about another date! This isn't even a date! _I thought to myself as the waiter came to our table.

"I believe its closing time, you need to leave…now." He said agitated as I blinked then looked out the window. It was dark out and the street lights were already on. I jumped up, my hand flying to my mouth.

"Oh my gosh. It's that late! I've really got to go. Wow. I don't know how we lost track of time." I said thinking to myself that I got lost in his eyes, but I kept that to myself.

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess you should get going. I'll walk you back if you want." He said scratching his head as I smiled

"Oh. You don't have to. I know the way. Thanks for the great day, I'm glad I got out of bed this morning." I said as Aaron smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did." He said then got up from the table as we walked out of the closing restaurant. I stood on the sidewalk for a minute loving the cool night air. Then it happened.

_I was standing in a garden the pale moonlight shining down on me and another figure. Aeron. He clasped my hand lovingly as we slowly walked through the garden, neither of us glancing at the flowers. We just looked at each other, happy to see the other. He stopped the wrapped me in his arms, I was so warm. So happy. It was a perfect peace._

I suddenly snapped back the present. I blinked feeling a little lightheaded then Aaron took my hand seeing that I was feeling weird.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I shook my head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um…I guess I'll see you around." I said as he sighed still holding my hand

"Well, I was wondering if we could have lunch again. Tomorrow or the day after. Whenever is good for you." He said as I felt my spirits lift.

"Yes! I-I I mean. Sure. I'd love to. Um…how about day after?" I said as he smiled.

"Great. Then good night." He said dropping my hand as he began to walk away then stopped and walked back to me. He gave me a light kiss then stared watching my reaction. Me? Well I was on cloud nine. My first kiss. I lightly smiled at him then turned to leave, but once I was out of ear shot I laughed and spun around. The greatest day, ever! I easily made my way home, but all I thought about was. What was I going to wear?

* * *

**Ah, first love! Amor! Hehe! Well tell me what you think of Aaron! Thanks for all the reviews! And as for Shadow, well I wasn't really planning on him being a big character in here. But I could try to fit him in..I think. But thanks for asking, any questions just write in your review and I will try to answer them in the next chapter or you can post them in the discussions on my facebook page! I will be posting a picture of Aaron on Facebook soon! So keep your eyes open for that and I posted a short story for Star Wars! Please check it out and tell me what you think! I would really like feedback on it! Thanks! Also check out my journal in Deviant Art and give me some feed back about the idea for my book of dreams! Thanks! and ~God Bless!~**

_**PS- The song used is Roll to me by Del Amitri! Its the theme song for Alexia!**_


	13. Chapter 13

I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. Amy and I were trying to decide what I should wear for my date tomorrow. I pinched the edges of the dress disgusted and creeped out.

"Um…well…its not really my style…I'm not much for…red. You know?" I said nervously watching for Amy's hammer. She stared at me pursing her lips then sighed nodding.

"You're right. I just thought we might be able to do a double date with Sonic and matching outfits would have been so cute!" She sighed as I grimaced at the thought, I looked at myself again and shivered. Amy made me try on the exact same dress as hers. Bright red, white lace trim neckline and hem. I walked into my bathroom to change while Amy handed me another dress from my closet, I sighed in relief when I saw it was blue instead of red or pink. I quickly slipped it on then walked out still trying to smooth it out.

"I think that looks really pretty on you, Alexia. I would have preferred that you wore the red one but-" She said when we heard the sound of the door bell, I quickly smoothed my hair as I ran for the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out as I sprinted for the door before whoever it was left, flustered and out of breath I opened the door to see Damon. The urge to slam the door and run back to my room to change was so tempting.

"Hey, there stranger. How's it going?" He asked as I flushed and lightly ran my fingers through my hair. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Um…great. And you?" I said hating how boring I was sounding, I stepped back

"Hehe. Come on in, I was just changing into something more comfortable." I said as he smiled a slow smile then looked me over.

"Well you certainly look beautiful. Do your friends mind if I stole you for a while?" He asked smoothly as I felt my face beginning to burn

"I-I… don't know-"

"Of course you can! Have a great time, Alexia!" Amy said as she walked over to us, I gave her short glare. It wasn't that I didn't want to go out with him, it was that I was already hanging out with Aaron and I was planning on wearing this dress! But apparently Amy thought Damon was Aaron.

"Oh, but Amy! I thought you needed my help…um…" I couldn't think of an excuse, I was such a terrible liar. I knew I couldn't fool him and I didn't want to.

"D-Damon. Look, I just can't. I met this other guy at the park yesterday and I don't want to betray him. I'm really sorry I-" Damon chuckled darkly as he watched me stumble over the words.

"Oh, well. I guess I have competition then. War is never fun unless there are two sides and one prize. And a worthy prize she is." He said then his voice softened at the last sentence, I stared at him in shock.

"War? I- I-… Umm…there doesn't…there isn't a w-war. I…I'm no prize….what I mean is…" I stuttered as he smirked then leaned forward and kissed me. He pulled away still staring at me as I stood there in utter surprise. I never knew what he was going to do!

"I will be fighting for you, I can assure you of that. Enjoy your date with him tomorrow, because the next day will be with me." He said then smoothly left the house, I stood there frozen. What was that all about? I wondered then shook it off and turned around, unfortunately Amy saw the entire thing and was squealing in delight.

"Oh! How romantic! Oh my gosh who are you going to chose? Oh! Damon is so romantic! But yesterday it looked like you were head over heels for the other guy. Speaking of which, what's his name?" She said rushing through the sentences. I blushed and nervously laughed.

"Well…his name is Aaron. I-I don't know who I'm going to pick. Aaron is really sweet and nice while Damon is very…well he's a mystery…I'm going out to the hanger, I need some air." I said as I quickly walked past her, it was overwhelming. I didn't want to chose between the two, both were really sweet and easy on the eyes. Tails had taken the X-tornado out on a test flight, leaving the runway open for wind to blow through the hangar. I sighed enjoying the feel of the wind whipping my hair around me, then I felt a chill. For a moment I thought it was just the wind then I got that familiar feeling.

"You should be lucky your friends are forgiving." A deep smooth dark voice said, I looked to my left to see the dark hedgehog leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes fixed on me.

"Y-yeah. I know…I…S-shadow I'm really sorry. Honest. I'm so sorry." I said as the familiar wave of guilt crashed into me again. He stood up and slowly walked towards me then I realized I was an inch or two shorter than him. Great. He was only a foot away and was towering over me, I took a breath and tried to look at him, but it was so hard.

"I suppose I ought to forgive as well." He said softly as I shook my head.

"I didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness, none the less yours." I said and was about to turn away from him before the tears fell when he lightly grabbed my wrist.

"You're a strange girl, Alexia." He said as I stared at him then looked away, it was nearly impossible to keep his gaze.

"So I've been told…several times." I said then pulled my hand away from him and headed back inside, it was a mistake for me to come out here. If I had known that Shadow was out here then I would have never come outside.

"Wait." He said calling me back. I stopped and turned around to look at him, but he was gone. I stared at where we once stood for a moment then shrugged and turned to go back inside when I nearly crashed into him. He was beginning to give me the creeps.

"W…w-what do want?" I said as he watched my every movement. Where was Amy when you needed her?

"I'm trying to figure you out…What are you trying to do? Make friends then betray them then let them forgive you, even though you don't want their forgiveness? If you ponder it, its certainly…shifty." He said as I bit my lower lip, I wasn't trying to do anything. I don't want them to forgive me because I don't deserve it, but its not like I can stop them.

"Please believe me when I say this…I will not betray them again and I'm not trying to trick you or anyone. Let me go." I said pushing past him but in the middle of it the transmitter on Tails' workbench began to go off. I walked over to it and quickly answered it happy to have a distraction.

"Tails? Its Alexia. What's up?" I asked lifting the receiver to my ear then I could hear the panic in his voice as he spoke

"Alexia, I'm loosing control of the X-Tornado. Get Sonic to bring me the Rocket prepulsers! Hurry!" He said as I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe.

"Sonic left right after you took off, and I have no clue where the prepulsers are!" I said beginning to panic as Tails was silent for a moment, I could hear the sound of beeping and rapid clicks…what was I going to do?

* * *

**Hey...okay on Microsoft Works it looked a lot longer. LOL! Well sorry its so short here...anyway the last few paragraphs are not to be confused with AlexiaxShadow! They will not be together (sniffs) its AeronxAaronxAlexiaxDamon triangle (or whoever she picks!). Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I love cliffhangers!**


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the monitor for a moment then glanced at Shadow hoping he would help. He stared at me then nodded with a sigh.

"Tails, Shadow is here! He can bring them to you, just tell me where the prepulsers are." I said as my heart pounded in my ribs, I heard Tails sighing and muttering to himself.

"I-I don't know! Thomas should know, I gave them to him to put up!" He replied as I felt my world start turning upside down.

"Thomas! Thomas! Where are you!" I turned on my heel and ran towards the house shouting for him, I turned the corner to kitchen when I collided with someone. Thomas.

"Why are you yelling? Hey!" He said as I quickly got back to my feet then grabbed his wrist dragging him to the hanger, explaining everything to him on the way. I was suddenly yanked back when he stopped.

"What the? Thomas-"

"I don't know where they are. I know Tails gave them to me to put up, but-" I nearly fainted at the spot. How could he forget!

"Tails is about to die! You can remember where you left the prepulsers!" I shrieked at him as he sheepishly shook his head, I turned away from him to run back to the hanger to hear Tails's frantic voice.

"I'm going to have to abort! I can't hang onto it any longer!" He said as I felt tears in my eyes, that plane was his baby! He loved so much and now it was about to go up in flames. I had to do something. But what? My hand brushed against my pocket when I felt my pen, I quickly yanked it out and ran to the wall as I began to scribble out in shaky handwriting

_Tails looks down at the control panel and realizes that everything is in perfect order- the plane is not crashing. Everything is working perfectly, the readings were only off, not the plane. Tails and the X-Tornado are safe and are heading back to the hanger._

"Hey! Hold up! This is all wrong! The readings must have been off or altered or something…that's weird. Huh. Its okay, Alexia. I'm not crashing. I'm going to go ahead and head back home. I'll see you there!" Tails said confused then happily hung up. My entire body was quivering, within seconds my knees buckled under me as I sank to the ground. Tails was safe that was all that mattered to me at the moment. But then I realized how…weak I felt. It was like I was hit by an eighteen wheeler, I put my hands on the ground to keep myself from falling over when the world began to spin around me.

"Alexia? Alexia are you…" I could hear Shadow's voice talking to me, but everything was suddenly swallowed in darkness.

"_Again! I want to do it again!" I shouted at Aeron, he laughed at me shaking his head. We both had long slender sticks, he was showing how to fight with it then help me with a sword. _

"_Princesses shouldn't be fighting." He chided me as I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair out of my eyes._

"_Yes, well I' m no ordinary princess, Aeron! So shall we begin again?" I asked impatient to practice again as he smiled at me then nodded. I was fourteen he was fifteen, we were almost at eye level except that Aeron was an inch or two taller._

"_Aren't you worried that you'll mess up your dress?" He asked as I laughed shaking my head at him_

"_I could care less about my appearance! I'd much rather be scarred and tanned proving I can fight than be pale skinned and have no calluses! Now may we please go again?" I pleaded as he simply laughed again sending a smile to my lips. We both went back to our fighting positions then ran full force at each other and-_

"Alexia? Alexia? Hey Lexi, are you okay?"

"Alexia. Wake up! Everything's okay, I'm back."

"I think she's just being lazy and won't wake up."

I blinked at the sound of voices. What? I thought I was already awake? Aeron and I- I suddenly realized I was dreaming, that had to be a dream. I would never fight against Aeron, or at least not to practice. But why would I dream of that?

"How come when ever I find her unconscious she's always with you?" I could distinguish Sonic's voice talking then the deep throaty voice of Shadow

" Don't you dare blame me. I had nothing to do with her. She just collapsed after the fox said he was coming back." He said as I bit back a laugh, I wondered why that always happened.

"Next time I find her like that you'll pay!" I could hear Thomas talking, I knew he was just joking. He couldn't care less about me. I felt a cool gloved hand brush against my cheek then sigh.

"She's okay. But she does have a fever, that's weird though. She was fine yesterday-"

"Yeah and she was okay earlier today." Amy was there too, I forced my eyes open tired of pretending to sleep. Amy was on my right, beside her was Tails. On my left was Sonic his hand clasped around my hand and Thomas was next to him with Shadow standing behind him.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Sonic asked as I stared at them for a minute pulling myself together.

"…o-okay I guess. I just feel a little dizzy." I said as Sonic smiled at me.

"You gave us a scare there. Come on lets get you inside." He said kneeling beside me as he picked me up, I felt my face flush knowing Amy was probably hating me by now. Surprisingly she didn't react the way I thought she would, she walked beside him expressing how worried I had gotten her and that she picked out another outfit for me to wear with Aaron. Sonic simply carried me back to my room completely silent, Amy made it to the door way but Sonic quickly shut it leaving her out of the room. He set me down then sat beside me.

"So mind telling me what happened?" He said as I stared at the ground, could I trust him? Could I tell him what I saw? I sat there thinking it over, this was Sonic the hedgehog. Of course I could trust him, but still-

"You can tell me anything, Alexia. I won't get mad and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He said as I sighed shaking my head.

"I-I…Its not that exactly…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that if I say it…then it meant that it was real. And-" I said as Sonic shook his head at me.

"Just say it. Sometimes to feel better you just need to say what's on your mind." He said as I knew he was telling the truth. So I told him. Everything. All the visions in detail, when they happened, who I saw, what I did. And he just sat there nodding his head, and watched me listening attentively and understandingly. Once all had been said I sighed feeling a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders. He was right. I did feel so much better. He smiled seeing me relaxed.

"See? I won't tell anybody but you need to promise me that you're gonna get some rest. Okay?" He said as I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I promise…Sonic?" I said as he got up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to me, my face flushed as I looked back at him.

"Thanks. You know, for listening to me." I said as he smiled and gave me his signature thumbs up.

"No problem, Lexi. Anything for a friend." He said then confidently strode out of the room, leaving me in awe of him. How could you get a better friend that him?

* * *

**Yeah, sorry its so short. But I can't write much nowadays, so updates are taking longer. Sorry! I hope everyone had a great halloween! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They really keep me writing when I have no inspiration. And speaking of inspiration...I have another idea for another story! I know. I know I need to stop when I have eight others to work on but I want to give you guys a little teaser and tell me what you think...**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Over and over again it was the same noise. It drove the guards to the point of flinging the cell door open to yell at the cause of it. Sky blue eyes looked up at the two guards, she was scared, afraid, innocent and kind all in one moment. Or at least appeared to be. The sixteen year old grey colored mobian stared at the fox and lynx silently earning their pity._

_"Quiet down! Before I decide to use the end of this gun for something other than guarding." The caramel colored fox snapped as the sixteen year old nodded, satisfied the two guards left heading back to their posts._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

_"I thought I said stop it!" The fox snarled as he looked back in the cell to find it empty. She had escaped and this time she was never going back._

**Yeah I haven't decided yet, but please tell me what you think. It was inspired off the the show called 'The Pretender' I just love that show! Anyway thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	15. Chapter 15

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I jolted up from my seat and hurried to the front door to find Aaron standing there waiting for me.

"Hello. You look beautiful, Alexia." He said as I felt my face burn at the compliment.

"Umm, thank you. But I'm not finished getting ready. Come on in." I said moving to the side so he could walk inside, he smiled at me.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, Alexia." He said as I felt my heart skip a beat then I felt the heat on my face.

"T-Thank you…um, if you give me two more minutes then I'll be right out. You can meet the guys in the meantime, they're hanging out in the living room. I'll be right out." I said then quickly dashed back to the room before I began to stutter out all my responses. He smiled at my retreating form then headed towards the front of the house to find only a azure hedgehog sitting lazily on the couch. He looked up then shook his head with a smirk.

"Nice try, Aeron." He said as Aaron stared at him in surprise.

"Umm, my name's Aaron." Aaron said as Sonic sat up and stared at Aaron.

"You can quit the act Aeron, I can keep a secret." Sonic said crossing his arms as Aaron sighed then sat down across from him.

"Is it that obvious?" Aeron said staring at the cobalt hedgehog as he began to laugh.

"A little bit, but I don't think Alexia noticed yet." Sonic said as Aeron flushed then lightly scratched his head.

"At first she did, but then when I told her 'no' then she forgot. Apparently I need to change something." He said as Sonic chuckled then leaned closer to Aeron.

"Nah, I mean. Its pretty convincing but if you look hard enough then you can see the resemblance-"

"But you didn't even stare at me more than a minute! How-" Aeron sighed in confusion as Sonic chuckled shaking his head.

"That's because I know what lengths you're willing to go to for girl. So we keep this between us, Aeron?" Sonic said holding out his hand to shake as Aeron nodded and shook his hand in agreement.

I looked in the mirror one last time, I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans with my hair parted to the side instead of my usual braid or ponytail. I didn't put any makeup on because I never use makeup, it was a pain and I had to wash it off in the evening so why bother? I stared at myself, wishing I could somehow look more…beautiful I guess. My stomach churned as I thought about me and Aaron. He was just so…so sweet and well perfect. With a sigh I accepted how I look then began to walk to the living room to see Aaron and Sonic shaking hands.

"Hey Sonic. Where's everyone else?" I asked as Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"Eh, they went their own ways. Thomas is trying to convince G.U.N to let him join, but Shadow already told them not let him in, so no worries. Tails is off tinkering, Amy is shopping and Knucklehead is on Angel Island." Sonic said counting everyone off on a finger as I smiled and turned to Aaron.

"So I see you two got along?" I said lightly as Sonic and Aaron stared at each other then Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, we did…Now go you two lovebirds before the day ends." He said giving me a playful smirk and a gentle push, as I rolled my eyes at him then looked to Aaron.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as he just smiled that beautiful smile…

"This place is so cool!" I said looking around us as we moved towards a table, he looked back and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I found it yesterday and thought it was pretty cool!" He said pulling out a chair for me then pushing it in. We were at a karaoke restaurant/bar and actually all the singers were pretty good, there was a stage and a piece of flooring for dancing.

"I'll be right back, Alexia." Aaron suddenly said with a smile then began to walk away when he looked back at me.

"Alexia…you look beautiful." He said smiling at me as I felt my heart skip a beat then return to normal as he walked off. I sat there wondering what he could possibly be doing, then began to look at the menu when a lavender colored hedgehog walked onto the stage with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Aqua Flora ladies and gentlemen, we have an unexpected singer jump in the performance. So here he is!" He said waving his hand towards the right of the unlighted stage when I gasped at who walked out. Aaron.

"Thanks, this is for the girl who's been making me believe miracles can happen. Because she's my miracle." He said staring at me as I just gaped at him in shock. Miracle? Me? He stared at me as I felt like I was on the verge of tears then he began to sing…there wasn't a dry eye in the entire restaurant.

_Her eyes, her eyes_  
_make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say_

_[Chorus]_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful _  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfects what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_'Cause you know I'll say_

_[Chorus]_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

He suddenly motioned me to come on stage, everyone began to cheer as I felt my face burn. But soon enough I was onstage in front of him. He smiled taking my hand then suddenly it was like we were the only ones in the room.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Then suddenly we were kissing as my arms instinctively slipped around his neck. I could hear people cheering and 'awwing' in the background, when we pulled apart I knew my face was scarlet but Aaron stayed calm and smiled his amazing smile. The evening flew by, if someone asked me what we talked about I would say I didn't know. Hours on end we talked about little things, like we did on our first date together. Then I hated Tails's front door, because that meant it was time to say good bye.

"Aaron, I had a wonderful time. I wish-"

"There were more hours in the day? Yeah me too." He said leaning closer to me when I suddenly felt myself being yanked back.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss him while on your date. Because I was planning on being the only one to kiss those lips of yours." A smooth voice said as I turned to see who had pulled me away. Damon. Not now! I pleaded inside as he stepped from the shadows and into the porch light, I looked at Aaron to see his eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked stiffly as I felt my world come crashing down, this couldn't be happening now!

"Oh, she didn't tell you? You have competition buddy, actually I have a date with her tomorrow to be exact." Damon said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I pushed him off turning to Aaron.

"Aaron, please listen to me! I was going to tell you! But-" I said as he glared at me.

"Tell me what? That you're cheating on me? That you were lying to me?" He snapped as I suddenly felt a stab to the heart then I heard Damon chuckling.

"That's funny coming from you." He said as I looked at him then to Aaron again. What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Aaron's eyes widened then stared at Damon.

"You!" He growled and took a step towards him, I instantly stepped between them before things got violent. Where was Sonic or Tails or even Shadow when you need them?

"Tell me what you're talking about!" I said again as both glared at each other then Damon began to smirk.

"Why don't you tell her…Aeron?" He said as I looked at Aaron. Aeron? How? Why? Aaron backed away from me and closer into the light, he ran his hands through his hair smoothing out the bangs that dipped over his eyes. Instead of Aaron standing there it was Aeron.

"Alexia listen to me, there was no other way! You didn't even give me a chance! I had to find another way, please." He begged as I stared coldly at him. How could he? I couldn't bear looking at him, I quickly moved away from Damon and headed towards the door.

"Aesla wait!" Aeron said grabbing my wrist, I looked at him then yanked my hand back.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone, Aeron." I said then ran into the house slamming the door behind me. I wanted to cry so badly, tears streamed down my face as I leaned against the door.

"What he broke up with you?" Thomas called out from the couch, I bit my lip to keep from sobbing.

"Not today Thomas, I'm not in the mood!" I gasped out as I thought I heard Thomas chuckle.

"So he did ditch you! Figures, no one wants to be with an overbearing, tempermental girl." He laughed as I felt something break inside.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Thomas!" I screamed then ran out there, I wasn't about to go into my room so I ran out the back door and towards the ocean. The wind blew my hair in my eyes as I stared down at the cliff that dropped into the ocean. How high was the jump? I wondered and stepped closer. If you jumped would you die instantly? I pondered slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. Nobody would notice if I disappeared, maybe Sonic and Tails. Nobody would care. One person less to worry about, right? There was one last step then a drop into the ocean, abruptly a hand clamped around my waist and my mouth.

"You're not going to escape this easily, princess." Then suddenly everything went black.

…

I was on my knees. But where was I? Bright lights faded back into my vision, then I felt a familiar cold. Eggman's Base. And sure enough I saw Eggman standing in front of me, I gritted my teeth. What had happened? One second I was on the ocean cliff then blackness. What did Eggman want with me this time?

"What you want now, Eggman? I don't have my pen with me." I snapped as Eggman began to smirk.

"Oh, its not me that wants something to do with you. Actually your friend Aeron would now this person personally." Eggman chuckled then I felt a warm breath against my neck as I remembered a chilling voice.

"Its quite_ ironic_ how fate can be, isn't it Princess Aesla?" The owner of the voice moved from behind me to the front, I wanted to faint or better yet die. I had wanted no part of him from the beginning. His piercing lizard eyes bored into mine, he knelt in front of me with a smirk. I stared at him then hoarsely whispered.

________

____

"_Mephiles the Dark."_

* * *

**Like the surprise? I sure did! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- The song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars! Aeron always told Aelsa and Alexia that she was beautiful everytime they met, the same thing with Aaron! And nobody caught it! Yays!**


	16. Chapter 16

I knelt there in complete shock. Why? Of all people, of all things. This happens to me. What did I do to deserve this? I wondered as Mephiles chuckled as he got to his feet, my body instantly stiffened as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Then I realized my entire body was shaking, it was so hard breathe, so hard to think clearly with him in the room.

"Doctor. If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my presence." Mephiles said his hand moving away from me, Eggman looked a little surprised then nodded without a word. Surprisingly, I realized how I felt better that Eggman was in the room, because if he left then that meant I was alone. Closed in four walls with a dark entity that wanted something from me and I didn't know what. So the second I heard the door click shut I felt the hairs on my neck stand.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Was the first thing he said to me, I stared at him in confusion. I said his name, I knew he was Mephiles the Dark. I tried to speak but my throat was clenched tightly, so I nodded my head. His eyes narrowed as he began to circle me, like a predator eyeing his prey.

"You know my true form, but not the one Princess Aesla was familiar with." He said as I stared at him. Princess Aesla, again? What did she have to do with him?

"You have no clue, do you? Pitiful, I must say to see the Aurelian line so disgraced. And a gift so powerful being used for child's play." He said with a low deep chuckle as I felt a shiver run through me. What was he talking about? What gift?

"What do you mean?" I said in a hoarse whisper as he continued to circle me again, my heart was pounding against my chest. It felt like the whole world could hear me whimpering in fear…and no one would save me.

" In the final battle I was able to separate from Iblis at the last moment. I had to find somewhere safe to stay till those dammed hedgehogs finished off Iblis, so I came to the past. Its quite interesting how things fall into place, because within the week of me entering the past I was appointed adviser to the king. Merely because I mentioned some key points in their reign. Then I heard of the 'Guardian of Lapse', that's where you enter the picture, Alexia." He said as I stared at him. He was there too? My head swam with all the information, it was as if my world was flipped upside down.

"The guardian of the Lapse was able to transcribe anything into reality. After much searching I figured out that only the seventh daughter of Aurelian royalty could be the guardian." I gasped as his hand suddenly touched my head then moved down to my cheek then my chin. Fear clenched my every emotion and every muscle in my body. I closed my eyes half believing that when I open them it would be nothing more than a nightmare.

" To my luck the Aurelian kingdom had recently celebrated the thirteenth birth year of the girl, a seventh daughter. It was simply too easy to convince the king that the kingdom was conspiring against his. Everything was falling to place, in truth you took me by surprise when I first saw you. Attacking us in defense of your family, even though you were easily out numbered you still fought." He said as I slowly opened my eyes again, lizard eyes bored into mine.

"I was the one who instructed Prince Daeron to chose you, of course then the foolish boy really did believe he was in love with you. And then Prince Aeron began to fall for your charms as well, you made it too easy for me Alexia. It was so simple, all I had to do was plant a seed of suspicion in Daeron and he did the rest. I was the one that gave him the scepter and the spell to seal his brother, it was supposed to seal both brothers but you interfered. If you hadn't jumped in then everything would have been right." He said as I stared. He was the one that took me away from my family, the one who nearly killed Aeron? But what would he get if they were missing?

"You still don't understand, do you? When a bride is promised and something happens to the prince she therefore betrothed to the adviser. It was such a simple and easy plan, but you had to ruin it." He said his thumb lightly stroking my chin, it wasn't just the fact that he was touching me, it was the fact that he wasn't rough. It scared me. This isn't the same Mephiles I knew of, this one seemed more…deadly. And I wanted so badly to escape from this place.

"To my despair at watching the scene take a turn, I stepped in. Due to your death, Daeron pitied his brother and was about to let him go free. So I sealed them both with in the scepter, but unfortunately it backfired on me as well. I too was sealed within another blasted scepter, waiting for someone to find it. And then you came, you're the one who truly released me. The doctor's curiosity got to him when you mentioned the scepter of darkness, he didn't find that one because it no longer existed, but found mine instead. And now here we are, together again." He said as I finally summed up the courage to back away from him, if he had a mouth then it would have been turned into a smirk.

"I don't know what you want with me, but j…just leave me alone." I said hoarsely as I continued to back away, he shook his head still staring at me.

"What I want is to help you, Aesla." He said as I shook my head at him. No. I wasn't her.

"I'm not Aesla!I-I don't remember! So…so just…b-back away f-from me!" I said as he continued to get closer and closer.

"Then perhaps I can fill in that piece of the puzzle." He said then I saw him lunge at me, I closed my eyes in fright but opened them to darkness. Then I saw it, every memory.

Everything unfolded before me. My father, the king. My mother, my sisters. The palace, all my pets. All the trouble I got myself into. The fight. The invasion. Being dragged away from all I knew, being taken into a strange land to marry an even stranger prince…and the advisor. I remembered how I hated him, how every time I saw him look at me I wanted to hide. I …I remembered Aeron. I remembered every heartfelt touch, every hug, every kiss. Everything. I remember his scent, how I used to just sit in his arms. I remember Daeron. I remembered his proud demeanor, his eyes watching my every move, waiting till my sixteenth birthday to be wedded. I remember that night. I remember sneaking out to see what Aeron was doing up so late at night. I remember seeing Daeron holding the knife behind his back, seeing him raise it and strike down. I remember thinking not him, never him. Jumping in front, taking the blow, then a peaceful calm as I was in Aeron's arms for one last time then …nothing.

I gasped for breath as I sobbed at the memories, I was her. I am her. It was like a slap in the face. I felt all the pain from before, I felt all the love, all the confusion. I collapsed to my knees again with my arms wrapped around me as my body shook.

" I'm here to help you, Alexia. The doctor told me of your quest for powers, I can give that to you. I'm the one who can help you get the vengance on that ingrate of a brother." He said to me as I was unaware of the web of lies he spun around me. I wasn't aware of darkness seeping in the through the cracks, I wasn't aware that he had taken control. All I could think of was finally giving Thomas what he deserved. Thomas taking back everything he had said to me. Thomas shaking in fear at my feet. Mephiles slowly wrapped his fingers around a piece of my hair as I was slowly losing control of my mind and my body. Then the last thing I could remember was his dark laugh…

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short! I had a little trouble getting started on this story and a little trouble writing it. Not necessarily writer's block, more like…laziness. Hehe. Any way, I posted a new poll so please check it out cause my curiosity is getting the best of me. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where is she!" Aeron snarled as he pinned Thomas in a corner, Thomas on the other hand clenched his fists his eyes burning.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care!" He snapped as Aeron took another step closer to him, a second later a fire ball singed his fur. Damon however just stood back and watched the two fight it out.

"You must know where, Alexia is. You're her brother!" He said as Thomas rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Its not my job to keep up with her and especially after you break up with her. So I suggest you back off!" He snarled at him as Aeron took a step back

"What are you talking about? I didn't break up with her! She ran off, I could hear your voice then shouting and-" Aeron said when there was a high pitched whistle, everyone turned their eyes to the blue hedgehog that gave the noise.

"Mind telling me what's going on? Thomas? Aeron? What happened?" He asked walking between Thomas and Aeron while they shot angry glares at each other.

"I've been searching for Alexia half the night, I can't find her and Thomas isn't assisting me in the slightest. I know he said something to her." Aeron said pointing at him while Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I already told you I don't know where she is." Thomas said then looked at Sonic while Sonic began to pace the floor.

"Thomas? What was the last thing she told you?" Sonic asked as Thomas bit the inside of his cheek then flushed.

"To shut up."

"Why was she saying that?" Sonic asked as Thomas began to look at the ground. Sonic put his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Well, she came in crying. I just asked her if her boyfriend broke up with her…and…well and I told her that he ditched her, because nobody wants an overbearing girl or something like that." Thomas said then ducked as Aeron tried to deck him.

"How could you tell her that! She's nothing like that! She's beautiful, kind, brave. How could you tell your sibling that?" Aeron snarled ready to ring his scrawny neck as Sonic jumped in between them …again.

"Cool it, you two! Thomas. That wasn't very nice of you to say that, your sister was hurting and you just made it worse. Aeron. You need to calm down, we'll find her lets just take things one step at a time. Tails!" Sonic said as Tails hurried into the room with an orange sleeping cap on his head, he rubbed his eyes and stared blearily at his older brother.

"What is it, Sonic? What's with everyone up at this time of night?" He asked looking around at the room filled with people.

"Tails I need you to pull up the security videos, try to find the last clip of Alexia. She's gone missing…although I think I know who might have taken her." Sonic said as Aeron stood there with his fists clenched then glared at Thomas.

"Oh leave the boy, alone Aeron." Damon said with a chuckle as Aeron then whirled on him.

"Just stop it Daeron. I already know its you, so drop the act. And if anything its your fault instead of his!" Aeron snarled taking a step closer to Daeron while he stood there another person entered the room.

"I believe I may know where the girl is. Eggman took her. I saw his battalion not too far off." Shadow the hedgehog stood in the doorway with his quills lightly rustling with the on coming wind.

"Then lets head out. Tails I want you to head over there with the X-Tornado. I have a feeling this is going to get messy." Sonic said as everyone nodded then began to head out of the house.

"Aeron. A word, dude." Sonic said calling Aeron over once everyone had left the room.

"Look I know you love her, but we are going to get her back. Just chill." He said as Aeron closed his eyes his entire body shaking.

"You don't understand. She's my everything. We are destined to be together. I just got her back and I will not lose her again…I won't." Aeron's voice cracked as his eyes began to water, Sonic gave him a small smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know we're going to get her back. I just know it. Now come on before everyone leaves without us." Sonic said then headed to the door, Aeron simply nodded the followed after the cobalt hedgehog. The wind had turned from gentle to a hurricane, it was so abrupt that it gave a creepy feeling to everyone. Within the hour they could spot the battle fleet.

"Thomas, Shadow and I are going in at the main bridge. Aeron and Daeron are going at the side." Sonic shouted then picked up speed towards the battle ship, while Aeron muttered to himself about being paired with Daeron. The brothers looked at each other in distaste then sighed silently agreeing with each other on a mute point. With one easy and fluid jump they landed on the ship, three small blurs rushed past them and towards the very front of the ship as they headed towards the side.

"How do we get in?" Aeron shouted over the roaring winds as Daeron began to smirk then reached into his quills as he pulled out a huge ebony long sword.

"The weapons of three thousand years ago still work today…that is with a little enchantment." Daeron smirked as he ran at the wall and easily sliced through the wall creating a gaping hole.

"Women and children first, brother." He said as Aeron glared at him then ran into the ship with Daeron close behind him.

"Help! Someone get me out of here!" A voice shouted from a corridor, Aeron instantly headed in the direction of the distress call. But to his surprise it wasn't his beloved…it was Dr. Eggman.

"That traitor Mephiles turned against me! He's using Alexia to destroy the planet, you have to free me so we can stop him!" Eggman shouted from behind his prison bars as Aeron stood there in shock.

"Mephiles? Our father's advisor? But how? Why would he? We have to warn the others, Daeron we-" Aeron said before he was knocked to the ground. His head began to pound as he looked up at his elder brother.

"Daeron have you lost your senses?" Aeron snarled and was about to attack when he was sent flying back into a wall.

"We can't have you getting in my way little brother. For that I'm sorry of. But Aesla is mine. I will have her. Even if I have to dispose of you." Daeron chuckled as he grabbed Aeron and threw him into the opposite wall finally sending him into unconsciousness

~…..~

" Lets head in this direction! Keep up the pace, Thomas!" Sonic said as they ran down the metallic halls, Thomas clenched his teeth and pushed himself even more to keep up with the two fast hedgehogs. They made a turn down the left corridor to find a dead end.

"Mind getting it open, buddy?" Sonic asked knowing Thomas would …well have a blast.

"No problem." He smirked as his hand were suddenly aflame. With a simple thrust of his hands the door melted into a puddle of iron, he smiled as Sonic gave him a clap on the back as he ran towards the doorway. A single dark hedgehog stood in the center of the room, his arms were crossed and had lizard green eyes and the creepiest part, he had no mouth.

"Mephiles the dark?" Thomas said as the dark hedgehog began to chuckle. Sonic and Shadow stared at him in shock and in confusion.

"You know him, Thomas?" Sonic asked as Thomas looked at him and shrugged.

"Not exactly. He's tried to destroy time but you, Shadow and Silver stopped him. And I bet that's what you're trying to do now!" Thomas shouted then launched a fire ball at the grey hedgehog. Mephiles easily stepped to the side and avoided the ball infuriating Thomas.

"Where's my sister, you freak!" He snarled as Mephiles began walk forward then watched the three hedgehogs.

"Alexia. Come out my dear." He said as the sound of clicking heels called everyone's attention to the corner of the room. Alexia stood there. And yet it wasn't her. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a black skirt. And her eyes had changed from warm brown to lizard green.

"Alexia? Alexia! What did you do to her!" Thomas asked slowly then snarled out when he saw his sister not even glance in his direction.

" He did nothing that wasn't done before, Thomas. I suggest you leave before you get someone hurt." She said with a light smirk, she walked over to Mephiles then to everyone's horror she leaned against his shoulder.

"Can I finish him off now. I don't see any reason to hesitate, any longer." She said glaring at Thomas. Sonic stepped forward never taking his eyes off Alexia.

"Alexia what happened to you? You can't seriously be siding with him?" Sonic asked as he saw her eyes soften a bit then harden once again.

"Revelation, Sonic. I've come to realize the cause of all my troubles, all my torments. Thomas. Ever since he came into my life, he's been nothing but a menace and its time I ended it along with this condescending world." She said as Shadow walked up to her.

"Consider what you're doing, Alexia! I'd have given anything to save Maria, could you live with yourself knowing you killed your own brother? Knowing that you ended humanity itself?" He snarled at her his hands resting on her shoulders, Alexia stared at the ground then looked up.

"I have considered it and all I see is what I gain!" She shouted then threw her hands forward sending the ebony hedgehog into the wall across the room.

"With this, I can control anything and anyone! Time and space will bend to my whim. Nothing can stop me, I will get what I want." She said as the ivory pen appeared into her hand, she smirked then made a sweeping motion with her arm sending a black wave over the room. Once the black settled they found themselves surrounded by black monsters.

"Alexia, don't do this! Please! I don't want to fight you!" Sonic shouted as he saw the monsters begin to move towards them, she just stared coldly at them.

"See if I care about what you want. Its my time to get what _I _want and what I want is him _gone_." She said her eyes moving back to Thomas, Thomas on the other hand had already begun to fight off the dark monsters.

"Well done, Alexia. Well done indeed…" Mephiles murmured as he watched the heroes fight against the dark creatures. Little did they know that it was only the beginning of an all out war. _And the beginning of a Mobian apocalypse…_

* * *

**Ah, the beginning of the end! Hehe, don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. Especially when the protagonist turns rogue. Can Sonic, Shadow and Thomas beat this new evil? Can Alexia find the strength to fight off Mephiles's dark influence? Or is all lost? Thanks for the two reviews! 65 reviews total! That is soo cool! There's not very many chapters left, and I'd like to get it to at least ninety or eighty! Please, please review and I might do a sequal! **

**PS- ****Solaris Prime : ****Alexia is a teenager because she's the reincarnation of Princess Aesla. Refer to the end of Chapter 8 where I specifically said she was reincarnated. Thank you.**

**PS- CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alexia's Pov

I smirked as I watched them fight off my creatures, it was all too simple really. Twisting and twirling the pen in between my fingers, I watched the battle roar on. I didn't really want Shadow and Sonic hurt, but still …they were siding with_ him, _and they would pay for that mistake. Oh they would pay dearly, of course I would give them one final chance for repentance but knowing the 'hero's' they wouldn't change their minds.

"Alexia! Stop! Please!" My eyes flashed in the direction of the plea. Sonic stood there his hands clenched and emerald eyes glittering from the adrenaline. A dark monster had appeared behind the blue hero and had lifted its hand to smash down on him when without even thinking, I waved my hand to the side and instantly destroyed the monster before it could hurt him. Sonic glanced back in shock then looked at me. Why did I do that? I could have finished him off! With him out of the picture the battle would end quickly. He began to walk towards me with his hands out as though he was trying to approach a scared animal…like when he first met me.

"I know you, Alexia. You don't want this. I know you don't. You're afraid to be alone, you're afraid that no one wants to be with someone like you." He said still slowly getting closer. I watched surprised that he was still trying, he was already close enough for me to land the finishing blow and he kept coming closer…why wasn't I attacking him? He was just steps away.

"Alexia, I know the real you is there. But I also know Aesla is there too. You're confused about who's who and who you really are. But all you have to be is yourself-"

"You know nothing about me, Sonic!" I shouted as I raised my hand, but it was trembling.

"You don't know me! Do you know what its like to deal with the pressures of being the eldest? The pressures of being the role model, dealing with someone who lives to annoy you? To make you feel lower than dirt?" I shouted as Sonic came to a stop and stared for a minute then slowly shook his head.

"Of course I know what that's like. Being a world renowned hero doesn't make it any easier for me, little kids all over the world look to me for inspiration. And as for annoying people I could list a few, but when Thomas is picking on you, he doesn't mean any of it." He said as he returned to walking towards me, Thomas glanced in our direction after launching a fire blast at one of the largest monsters. He rolled his eyes at the sound of the last sentence, I felt a break. As I was about to answer back a figure ran into the room carrying…Aeron. Daeron was striding over to me with Aeron slung over his shoulder, my eyes widened at the sight.

"Hello Princess. I had a few obstacles along the way, but he was easily delt with." Daeron said with a smirk as I felt my hands instinctively clench.

"Put him down." I growled as Daeron stopped in surprise, he stared at me then blinked.

"Pardon?" He asked as I felt my anger flare.

"I said put him down…now!" I said my voice rising as Daeron still stood there with Aeron unconscious, I don't know what but something broke.

"Let him go now!" I shrieked taking a step towards him, Daeron slowly placed Aeron on the ground but it was easy to tell he was confused. Daeron then turned to Mephiles who in turn was smirking, or at least that's what it looked like since he had no mouth.

"I thought you said she would be in love with me now! I thought we made a deal-" He shouted as Mephiles began to chuckle while shaking his head.

"Isn't it obvious that its broken? And to think that someone of your stature would know better, what a pity." He said as I stared at Daeron then looked down to Aeron, then before I knew it I was kneeling beside him. My hand lightly touched his cheek then his head, he stirred and began to grimace.

"Shhhh, my love. Rest." I said as a small voice said to me 'my love'? When did you start calling him that? But strangely it felt right to say that, just being around him sent my stomach into twists and knots, the sound of his name made my heart race. I slipped my hand around his then to my surprise I felt him squeeze it, looking to his face I saw his eyes were slightly open and a soft smile was sitting on his face.

"Aeron?" I said slowly as he began to sit up, he then turned to me as his arms slid around me pulling me into an embrace. I sighed as we held each other, something told me this was right, this was how love's supposed to be, how love should be.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as I nodded not wanting to say a thing, to just listen to the sound of his breathing and his beating heart. His hand lightly rubbed my back as we sat there just holding each other, then I noticed that all the monsters and creatures were gone. They had all disappeared. Sonic, Shadow, and Thomas were standing a little ways off watching us, while Daeron watched in shock.

"Great now they're going to be kissing…ugh gross." I heard Thomas say as I suddenly stiffened. Him. I had forgotten about him, I let go of Aeron and stood up staring at Thomas.

"You always have to come and ruin things for me, don't you! Every day, every week, every year, you continuously agitate me till no end! I'm sick and tired of it! I can't bear it no longer!" I shouted as a rush of wind suddenly broke through the walls of the ship, then an onslaught of rain began to pour down on us.

"Aesla! Stop! My love!" Aeron shouted over the pouring rain, his arms wrapped around me as I felt my body tense. I threw his arms off of me and continued to walk forward my fists clenched but in one hand was my pen.

"Through the deepest depths, and darkest corners I call out the entrance to the oblivion!" I shouted waving then pen around like a wand as a huge gaping hole appeared in the sky.

Normal Pov

Everyone watched in shock of the gaping void. Alexia began to smirk her once cleared brown eyes once again turning back to green.

"What is that!" Thomas shouted over to Sonic but was answered by Alexia.

" An entrance to a void. An empty void that leads to nothing and will never be opened again once you're within it!" She said as the winds suddenly began to whirl around Thomas. Sonic and Shadow instantly ran over to Thomas trying to pull him free but was thrown back and almost completely over the ship.

" Say it Thomas! Just say it!" Sonic shouted as he fought against the winds but Thomas continued to thrash against the winds holding him up.

"Thomas! Say it! She needs to hear-" Thomas strained to hear what Sonic was shouting to him but the roaring winds cut off the last few words. Thomas knew what he had to do, and if he didn't well the whole world might be thrown into the void if Alexia's temper flared again.

"I'm sorry!" His voice echoed through the winds, but it didn't stop nor falter.

"I'm sorry, Alexia! I'm sorry!" He shouted then realized that the winds were now slowly dieing down. Alexia stood there watching him as her eyes watered over.

"You don't mean that, do you?" She said as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Mephiles stood behind her shaking his head.

"He's saying that to get you to stop, so he and Sonic can get away safely." Mephiles said as Alexia stared coldly at Thomas.

"No! That's not true! I am sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said his voice beginning to crack then tears began to slip down his face as he stared at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Alexia. I'm sorry I bugged you over and over again when you asked me to stop. I'm sorry I won't leave you alone, because I just wanted to spend more time with you! I thought you didn't care about me anymore, that you were forgetting me so I would bug you to…to give me something to tell you cared! I'm so sorry! I really am, sis. I'm sorry, Lexi!" He said as tears continued to pour down his face, Alexia stood there her heart breaking because she knew he really did care. Then the winds died down and the rain slowed. Thomas slowly began to drop onto the half destroyed ship, he stared at his sister and she stared at him. Then suddenly Thomas was running to her and throwing his arms around her waist as he cried.

"I'm sorry, sis. I'm so sorry, Lexi." He cried as her knees buckled under and hugged him back with tears in her eyes as well.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry for not giving you enough attention, Thomas. I just get so caught up with everything else and….I'm sorry for being a terrible sister." She said as they held each other-

"How pathetic. And to think that you could have held the world in your palm." Mephiles said as he stood over the two siblings, Alexia looked down at Thomas then stood up making sure Thomas was safely behind him.

"I am no longer you puppet, Mephiles! You have no power over me or anyone else and I going to make sure you never trouble anyone …ever again." She said as the winds began to rise again.

"What!" Mephiles growled as the winds whirled around him and lifted him over the void, then with a short shout he plummeted into the hole. With a twist of her hand Alexia sealed the void and it disappeared into nothing. Then the skies began to clear up, the rains stopped and the wind changed into a gentle breeze.

Alexia's Pov

It was done. Mephiles was gone. Mobius was safe and Thomas and I finally made up. I stared at Thomas with a light smile then I fell to my knees, my world was beginning to spin and there was a roaring in my ears.

"Alexia? Alexia!" I heard Thomas say as the roaring wouldn't quit and everything began to spin faster and faster-

"Look!" A heard a voice shout, it was Sonic. I forced myself to look up to see another hole but instead of seeing blackness I could see my bedroom.

"I think its time you returned home." Shadow said as I heard Thomas begin to whine, I slowly stood up then realized something.

"Aeron?" I said then saw him step out from a corner. His eyes were so sad, I wanted to cry at the sight.

"You have to leave now." He said walking towards me till we were face to face, somehow without even thinking our hands were locked with each other.

"Yeah, I do…but I don't want to leave you…I know now. We are supposed to be together, it feels right. I know its right." I said as I threw myself into his arm as tears slipped down my face again, he held me tightly and I never wanted him to let go.

"But you have to go…heh, its seems like the fates are trying to keep us apart." He said as his hands were lightly stroking my hair as I felt my heart burn, I didn't want to leave him. My mind said go home, but my heart said stay. There wasn't a way to do both unless…

"Come with us." I said looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't see why not?" I said as I felt my spirits lift, he smiled hold my face in his hands as his lips brushed against mine.

"As long as we're together." He whispered as I nodded wanting to sink into his arms forever.

"Then I guess this is goodbye?" Sonic said his eyes drooping, I pulled away from Aeron and sighed.

"Yeah, this is it. Thank you. For everything. Putting up with my brother and I." I said as Sonic shrugged with a light smile.

"Hey anything for a friend. Don't forget about us, maybe you can come back someday-"

"You're leaving?" Tails's voice piped up from behind us, I had almost forgotten about him.

"Tails are you okay? What took you so long?" I asked looking over him to make sure he wasn't hurt. His face flushed and he scratched his head.

"Hehe, well um…with all the wind I couldn't get in closer till now. I wish you didn't have to go, Alexia." He said as I frowned then hugged him, his arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as I hugged him then pulled away.

"I'll miss you too, little guy." I said then turned to Sonic. He smiled at me while I felt my face flush, this was getting harder than I expected.

"I wish we could have had more time, you know, to hang out. But thanks for the great time, and trust me we won't forget…never." I said then hugged him, he patted my back and continued to smile.

"Friends forever, Alexia. And try to get along with your brother…you've only got one." He said as we both glanced at Tails and Thomas as they said their goodbyes. I felt a strong dark gaze boring into my back, I looked behind myself to see Shadow calmly watching us. I slowly walked towards him with my hands clasped behind my back, he watched me almost as thought I was going to attack…and I did. I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight embrace, I looked up into his confused crimson eyes. Then before I could chicken out I tiptoed and lightly kissed his cheek. His face turned tomato red at the action while I giggled, that had always been a small dream of mine, to kiss Shadow the hedgehog.

"Goodbye, Shadow the hedgehog. It was nice meeting you." I said beaming at him while he lightly touched the cheek I kissed. I turned around to see Thomas and Aeron standing by the vortex, Aeron smiled at me and held his hand out to me. With our hands entwined we waved one last time at the three Mobians then stepped forward into my room. I felt a light tingle spread through my body then the soft caressing of wind then I opened my eyes to see the window of my bed room.

"We're home. I'm going to miss Mobius, what about you Aeron?" I asked turning to my side…but he wasn't there. I did a spin around my room, he was completely gone. Thomas was equally shocked as he glanced around the room, while I was panicking.

"I don't think he was able to come through, since he was originally a Mobian." Thomas said as I felt my heart constrict. My world was spinning, my heart thrashing against my chest.

"No. He-he has to have come. He has to! I-I…" I stuttered out then ran out of the room and down the halls looking every which way to see if he had somehow ended up downstairs instead of upstairs.

"Alexia? Are you okay, honey?" My mom said from the kitchen as I ran past it, I stopped then peered inside.

"Umm…y-yeah. Of course." I said swallowing my tears as my mom stood at the stove cooking scrambled eggs.

"Okay, you just looked a little upset. Go get dressed, I found out we're going to have some new neighbors and I want to say hi." She said as I shook my head. I didn't want to do anything except cry into my pillow.

"M-Mom. I-I really don't feel well. I feel dizzy and like I wanna throw up. Can I just stay home?" I begged and it was the truth. I didn't feel right without Aeron nearby, my mom asked why as I just gave her a pathetic look. So I was off to my room a few minutes later, and a few minutes later I was sobbing into my pillow. _He wouldn't want you to be upset. I_ told myself but it was so hard to believe he was gone.

"_I won't forget you, Aeron. I never will."_ I whispered to the empty room. _" True love never dies…"_

* * *

**Yes! I am officially done with this story! Muhaha! Weren't expecting that end were you? Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews through out the story! I think I didn't get any bad ones! YAY ME! 71 reviews! I had originally hoped for a 100 but I'm still very happy with 71! Yays! Oh and just to let you know I will not be doing a sequel, I think I pushed it too much with 'Character Encounters' and I really hate how its come out so I won't make that same mistake with this one. I kinda liked how this turned out…I had planned more tension between Alexia and Thomas but…meh, I don't like siblings fighting too much.**

**Those of you who watch me on Facebook, please go back and re-like the page because I somehow lost my account and had to start all over again! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! ~God Bless!~**


	19. Epilogue

**Did you honestly think I'd end the story like that? Come on guys, you know I'm a sucker for happy endings!**

* * *

I stayed in bed for two days feigning the flu, it was about as bad anyway. I had all my curtains shut blocking out the warm sunshine…it made me sick. Anything cheery would really make me feel worse, Thomas stayed with me while mom went to say hi to the new neighbors. I felt bad about making Thomas miserable as he tried to cheer me up.

"I'm really sorry, Lexi. I wish there was something I could do." He said as he sat at the edge of the bed, I forced a light smile as I looked at him.

"Oh, don't apologize. Its not your fault, I'm just being a big cry baby. Why don't you go play that new game mom got you?" I said as he gave me a wary glance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't mind." He said as I nodded my head then curled under the covers while he then slowly left the room. Our mom had gone out to get a few groceries and our dad was at work. I was basically a vegetable. There was an empty ache within me that wouldn't go away and I feared that it would never go away.

"I miss you so much, Aeron. It hurts so much…" I whispered into my pillow as tears slipped out and landed quietly on the pillow.

Knock. Knock.

I laid there and was about to shout to Thomas to get it but thought other wise in case it was someone trying to get in the house. I slipped out from under the covers, my bare feet touching the cool hardwood floors. Wearing Light blue cotton pajamas and a rats nest in my hair I padded down the hall and towards the front door.

"Look what ever you're selling, we don't want. Good bye." I said through the door, I could hear the crunching of leaves signaling that there was someone out there.

"I'm not a salesman-"

"Then if you lost something in the back yard, there's a gate around the back. Get it and then get out." I snapped already frustrated and agitated. I began down the hall when something caught my attention…a very familiar song.

_Look around your world pretty baby _

_Is it everything you hoped it'd be _

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation _

_The right time to roll to me _

_Roll to me_

_Look into your heart pretty baby, _

_Is it aching with some nameless need. _

_Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it _

_Right then, roll to me _

"No…its not possible. It couldn't be." I whispered as I turned around at the sound of the singing. That was the same song…and the same voice. I pressed myself against the door listening closely…was it really him?

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair_

_So if you want to talk the night through _

_Guess who will be there? _

_So don't try to deny it pretty baby, _

_You've been down so long you can hardly see _

_When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining _

_It's the right time to roll to me _

_Roll to me, Roll to me-_

I threw open the door instantly stopping the singing, I had to see him. I had too. A guy about my age stood on the front step. He looked surprised at me for a second then began to smile. He had blondish/white hair down to his ears, deep emerald eyes and a soft smile. I didn't know how or when but before I knew it I had my arms around him and his arms were holding me tightly.

"I thought I lost you." I said softly pressing myself against him never wanting to let him go incase he disappeared again. His hand lightly stroked my back then curled around my dark hair, he lightly pulled away then gently tipped my chin up to him.

"Love will always find a way. I love you, Alexia and I don't think I could bear us being apart any longer." He said as his hand lightly touched my cheek. My stomach was in knots, the butterflies turned into rocks, and I couldn't find the words to say back to him except-

"I love you too." I whispered as my arms slipped around his neck and pulled us into a sweet, gentle and loving kiss. We pulled away and stared at each other for a minute, getting lost in each others eyes and forgetting about the rest of the world entirely that is until…

"Well I'm glad to see you met the neighbor." My mom's voice broke the moment, I looked at her with my face turning a bright scarlet as I realized that she had seen the tender moment. Of course that didn't make me let go of Aeron, just hold him tighter.

"Could you two bear to break apart and help me with the groceries? Aaron, are you busy tonight? I'm sure Alexia would love to have you over for dinner." She continued in a playful voice as Aeron chuckled and nodded.

"I'd love to. That is if its okay with you, Alexia?" He said looking down at me, just mesmerizing me with those gorgeous sparkling jade eyes. I just nodded at him then rested against him listening to his steady heart beat. He was here with me. He was human. He was living down the street and He was mine…_forever._

* * *

**Well that was a surprise for you wasn't it? Although a lot of you guessed what was going to happen next! Grr, I'm too predicable sometimes. Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews! Okay now this is the **_**real **_**ending and I won't be doing a sequel. Sorry! Have a great week! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- The song is 'Roll to me' by Del Amitri and its the theme song for Aeron and Alexia! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
